The Time Traveller
by Lululand16
Summary: Henry Sturgess was just a normal half man half vampire when this girl falls into his yard and wreck havoc in his life. lol jk. i don't know how to do this summary thing. I hope i can change this later. Henry x OC :3 Moar chapters coming!
1. Chapter 1: Hullo There Demon Child

Dear Mr Seth Grahame-Smith,  
i copied some of the lines from your novel to my fanfiction. I hope you don't mind.  
Sincerely, not wanting to get sued.

i'm sorry for the bad grammar, tenses and stuff D':

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTER. I MENTIONED SOME OF POPULAR MOVIES AND BOOKS AND PEOPLE. THEY'RE NOT MINE EITHER. I HOPE THEY DONT MIND.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HULLO THERE DEMON CHILD

Henry Sturgess was just making tea for himself when he heard thuds upstairs, from his false front yard of his false cabin, making his vampire senses prick up. And when he didn't hear anything more, he became more suspicious and went into stealth mode. He opened the latch that separated his fake home from his real home, and climbed upstairs. He approached the window, and saw things scattered around his yard. Odd things, and he saw bare legs.

He went outside and saw that it was a girl's legs. The half unconscious stranger was wearing the most outrageous clothes, and he was convinced that she was devil's worshipper. There was a huge white skull on her black blouse, and for a moment Henry thought she didn't wear pants, only to discover that she was wearing a very short one. The material of her pale blue shorts were unknown to him, and her hair colour was inhuman, even for him. Light brown, with red stripes. He had second thought about helping her, but when her skull started to spread blood and the girl was groaning, his second thoughts were doubled into quadruple thoughts.

But before he could think of anything else, his senses became numb, and his nose is the only thing responding at the moment. Blood. Not just any kind of blood, he couldn't react for a whole 20 seconds. A delicate, sweet, welcoming blood smell took over his mind. He picked her up, and brought her inside.

...

Eve woke up only to feel her whole body aching. She tried to sit up, but the sharp soreness on her stomach told her that she was wounded there. She seemed to be wearing some sort of old linen night gown, judging from the sleeves and the length. She moved her head around to get a better look at her surroundings and saw that she was in an old styled home. Old styled, but everything looks new. Weird. There's also no window. Weirder. Is she in a dungeon? A nicely decorated dungeon? Weirder-er. She cant even tell if this was daytime or night time.

She saw nice paintings of landscapes, and some are naked women, all framed in gold. There were a total of 7 paintings in the 'dungeon' that she was in. There was a framed black and white picture of what seems to be a woman on the dresser across her bed, and she noticed the door has that old handle and keyhole which one can peek through.

After what seems to be hours of nothingness and boredom, she tried getting up again. She tried getting up like normal, but the pain on her stomach was unbearable, and she smelt an awful stench from her wounds. _Gross, is that infected? _She tried touching her stomach, and it was damp. She tried touching the bandage of her back, groaning while she did it, to find that it was also damp, and smelly. _Oh God. All of these are infected? Was i sawed in half? The fuck happened to me?_

And then she remembered.

_"The fuck are you doing!? Let me go you creep!" She yelled, as the man in the plaid suit and shades mumbled foreign words as he was holding a rusty dagger._

_The two guys holding her were snarling. Growling. Whatever. She didnt have time to worry about those fucktards. She felt their grip on her loosened as the guy in the plaid suit got nearer._

She held her hands to her head. _Headache. Ow. Where did he come from? How come i let those dudes in my house? Was i drunk? What happened next?_ She then tried even harder to get up. After reopening her wounds in the process of trying to get up, she walked to the door. It was locked. She then tried to peek from the keyhole, Remember that movie you saw, where a girl peeked into the keyhole, and something peeked back? _Right. Better not. _

She looked around the room for something sharp and thin to pick the lock. She walked slowly towards the dresser to find it filled with extremely vintage woman's clothes. Like those clothes in Downton Abbey, but not as flashy and high class. She looked for the pockets, and searched them. She didn't find anything sharp in them, and she started to go for the desk.

She rummaged though the desk, and found a letter opener, ink wells, writing feathers that people use for writing in the old days, candle, candle snuffer, stamps, and old looking paper. Scrolls? _What a weird dungeon. What is this, the 1800s? What a nut job._ She gave up looking for lock picks and tries for the door again.

She saw that the hinges of the door were still ancient technology. So ancient that she can just remove the hinge holder and the door will come right off. Oh hey, remember The Walking Dead? _Oh shut up brain, there's no "DONT DEAD OPEN INSIDE" writing. So there's no zombies here._ She tried lifting the hinges. Nothing happened. It seems that they need to be hammered to—_Haha, hammered, i make myself laugh. _So she scanned the room to look for something that can whack the hinge off of its place. She walked towards the desk, and took the candle with her. She took out the candle, set it down near the door, and started whacking the door hinge with the candle holder. Each door hinge came off with exactly 4 whacks, and a tons of sharp pain in her stomach.

You do know you can die of blood loss, right?_ Not now brain. Not now._ She moved the door away, setting it next to the door, only to find a man dressed like captain jack sparrow minus the pirate accessories holding a bowl of soup blocking her way out.

...

Henry was making broth for his 'guest' when he heard loud clanking and low groaning from the guests's room. _She must be awake. I sincerely hope she isn't a demon. _He ladled the broth into a small clay bowl and walked towards the room when he saw her already removed the door and was ready to get out.

The emotion she had on her face showed that she wasn't a demon trying to wreck havoc in his humble abode. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and she was frozen, as if she was caught in the act of running away. Henry exhaled.

"Don't be scared, Miss. I'm not trying to hurt you. Please, go back to your bed. You're bleeding again." He said, taking a step forward and pointed at the bed, "I'm Henry. Henry Sturgess."

The girl looked at him untrustingly, "Since it was CLEARLY your dagger wielding henchmen that brought me here, i suppose you know who i am already. Let me go you idiot. I don't come from wealth and whatever. Go kidnap a billionaire's son or something."

Henry blinked a couple of times, "I believe i don't know what you are talking about Miss. I found you on my front yard 2 days ago. You were wounded, with some things scattered around you."

Now it was the girl's turn to blink several times, but she regained herself. "No freaking way. You don't kidnap someone, take their stuff and drop them off at a stranger's front lawn. Who are you? And what sick game are you playing?"

Henry looked at her, "Miss. I don't know where you came from. I just know that you were unconscious at my front yard, bleeding. So if you are going to be impolite, i'm the last person that you should be impolite to." He took a deep breath and walked inside, "Now please sit down. You're bleeding quite badly."

She followed him, all quiet. When she had difficulty sitting down, Henry realised that that was a mistake, telling her to sit down, so he told her to stand up and stay still as he went to another room to get bandages and healing oil. When he came back, the girl already took her bandages off, and it seems to hurt a lot, as her lips are white and her face was sweaty.

He took a chair and got himself ready to bandage her wounds. "I'm going to soak the bandages in healing oil. It is very good healing wounds, i assure you. Not as beneficial to the senses, i'm afraid." He smiled to her, recalling the moment when he said this same exact sentence to a much bloodier and much younger friend of his.

"Why did you..."

"Save you? No one's going to abandon a helpless young girl that fallen into their front yard Miss. Why on earth would you ask that kind of question?" He said as he re-dipped the bandages into the oil.

The girl chuckled, making him look up. "Because i wasn't going to ask that question, smarty pants, i was going to ask why did you put me in these horrid grandma nighties"

He looked at her in a mix of amazement and confusion, "Miss I am afraid i didn't catch what you were trying to say." He said, as he motioned her to lift the his shirt that she was wearing up.

She pulled them up until they were at her neck. He looked away, "you don't have to lift it that high Miss. Please"

She chuckled again, "You're an adorably shy one, i'm wearing a bra, i'm fine."

He's still looking away, "I believe i didnt catch that one either. Bra? What is that?

"Oh My God Are you freaking kidding me? Dude what year are you from? Are you pulling my leg?" She said in an annoyed tone as she lets go of the shirt

He looked back at her, "This is 1827, and i am not touching your leg whatsoever."

She looked at him condescendingly, "What do you take me for, some kind of idiot? Come on dude"

He inhaled, and exhaled deeply, "Miss, i am not lying, or tying to make you look like an idiot. But this is the year 1827."

"1827?! 1827 MY ARSE! I DEMAND YOU TAKE ME OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW YOU BLOODY LIAR!"

He was taken by her sudden anger and language, and he couldn't speak.

The girl calmed down in a matter of seconds, "If this was REALLY 1827, i demand you to take me outside, Mr Henry Sturgess, if that is even your real name."She said in a mocking tone.

Henry shook his head, "I shall take you outside, right after i bandaged your wounds. I promise, Miss"

She sighed in annoyance, "Whatever" And lifted the shirt.

...

Eve rolled her eyes as he took her outside. Henry took her to a small stairwell.

Judging by the soft light streaming from above the staircase, she was well underground. The stairwell led them to a flimsy wooden door. Sunlight squeaking through the cracks. Opening it and stepping through, she was surprised as hell to see herself standing in a small log cabin. The cabin was very simply furnished, just a rug in the middle of the room, a bed at the edge of the cabin, and a wood stove like the one in Hansel&Gretel witch hunter movie. Cool.

The man puts on a very strange looking sunglasses, and he opened the door. "I don't know what are you trying to prove when you want to go outside, but here we are Miss." He said as he leaned onto the door frame.

She was taken by surprise, as this wasn't the view she was hoping. Old looking houses, like those that she saw in the Sherlock Holmes movie, complete with horses and carriages and stuff. She was on the edge of fainting.

She turned around to see the man, "Are you fricking serious this is 1837?" She said, tricking him into saying yes.

"This is 1827. Twenty Seven. Where have you been?"

"Oh My God" She said as she puts both of her hands on her face, "Where are we? I'm still in America right?"

Eve's legs couldn't support her any more when she heard the man say, "We are in Evansville, Indiana."

Eve had to admit that Me Henry Sturgess was quick on his feet. Just a few miliseconds before she fell down, he steadied her, "What happened?" He said in a confused look as he walked her back inside.

She slammed herself down on the cabin bed. "I was in my house in Albany, New York, and it was the year 2013, dude. 2013."

"2013?"

"Yes. 2013." She was on the verge of tears.

"So you are telling me that you are a time traveller?" He said, approaching her, "This is nonsense!"

She shot up, ignoring the sharp pains on her stomach, "Why the fuck are you freaking out?! I'm the one that's supposed to be freaking out! I'm the one that travelled back in time! You just happen to be there! But did you take the time travelling trip? No! I did! I fucking did!...Now why in the name of fuck are you freaking out for?!"

...

Henry was stunned that the girl can have that much sense with her when she just realised that she travelled back in time, and in pain. He stayed quiet, afraid that any response might rise her anger.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry." She said. Holding her head with both hands.

Henry was suddenly compelled to apologise for her apology.

"It's alright, i—"

"No. I apologise. You were just confused and afraid or a moment, that's all. I'm sorry for yelling."

"Miss? I am about to ask a question that is out of the context, but what is a doode?" He asked her, she can see him squinting his eyes as he said so.

"It's a slang. Like uh... Mate, like how we call people mate in England." She said, scratching her head.

He nodded repeatedly, making her smile. "Sorry Sir, i forgot to introduce myself. I'm Evangeline Donaghue." She said, offering him her hand.

...

Eve raised an eyebrow as he took her hand and brought it up to his face. Henry laid a kiss, or almost laid a kiss, when Eve's left hand stopped her hand from being lifted any closer to his lips,and lowered it.

"That was a very lovely, kind, and gentlemen-like gesture Sir, but i'm afraid i must refuse, for that gesture is to be received by ladylike ladies with a proper etiquette and such, and i am none of the sort." She held Henry's hand with both hands as she was saying this.

Henry was appalled at her refusal, but laughed afterwards, "You're an odd one Miss Donaghue. Now, what are you going to do?"

She shook her head in defeat and shrugged. She thought about where was she going to live, how was she going to make money, as she was a medical examiner in 2013. All of this seemed to be extremely complicated, until

"OH!" She exclaimed

The dark haired man leaned towards her, holding her shoulder, "Is everything allright miss? Is your wound hurting?"

She brushed him off, "No, silly! You said things were scattered around with me when i first got here? Do you still have them?"

...

Henry watched her with amusement as she 'reconciled' with her things from the future. She immediately took one item from the pile of items that came with her, touched it, and pocketed it. She threw him what looked like a book, but so much lighter, and it wasnt made out of parchment, and the cover was made out of soft cardboard. The letters on the cover were also embossed, like on expensive leather covered books.

"Is this a book?" He asked her with amusement, "Neil Gaiman, Fragile Things. Number One New York Times Best Selling Author." He read the cover outloud.

She didnt quite listen to him, she has just found that her whole collection of Neil Gaiman novels, and her bean bag chair came with her to the past, "Most books are New York Times best seller... Oh here!"

He catched the second item. It was bright red, smaller than the palm of his hands, circular, and light. When he stretched it out, Eve yelled, "No! Dont stretch it out, dummy, you'll ruin it."

"What is this?" He said, stretching it only a little.

She came close to him, "It's a hair scru—i mean this is used to tying a hair up, see?" She said, tying her hair up into a ponytail as a demonstration. "This will look like a future telephone cable. I dont know if the springy telephone cable will be invented before you die, or not, but yeah, i've said it"

He shook his head and smiled, "Speaking of hair, what's the matter with yours?"

She pouted at him, tilting her head. He must admit that she looks like a cute little child doing that. "Light brown is my natural hair color, and these red strikes can be taken out, they're just hairclips, see?" She said, taking a stripe of red hair out and showed him.

Everything about her things excites him. She showed him the hairclip, and even struggled to put one on his head. When she succeeded, she took out a small rectangular thing that she pocketed earlier, and held it in the air.

"Cheese!" She said, and it took him by surprise. _Why is she saying cheese?_

She showed him a picture of himself in the rectangular thing that she was holding. "Look how pretty you are!"

Henry's eyes widened, and he held the rectangular thing close to his face. It was the first time that he has seen his own face in the past 200 years. He looked at it for what seemed to be mere seconds, when the rectangular item faded to black.

"How did you do that? Why did it suddenly become dark? What is that thing?" He asked her, sitting up from his chair.

She chuckled, "hold your horses, cowboy. This is phone, i just took your picture, and it became dark because the lights went off. Here" She said, lighting the phone back, now it showed his face again.

He looked at it until it became dark again, "This is very incredible, for pictures that we take here are in black and white. It is very interesting, your phone." He said, as he gave her phone back reluctantly.

"You seem like you haven't seen your face in ages. What are you, a vampire? cant look at yourself in the mirror?" She said in a teasing manner as she looked at her other things. He shot up as she said vampire, and stared at her.

She seemed to have noticed him standing up immediately, as she turned around, "What?" She said, still in a teasing manner.

He sat back down, "Nothing. Are vampires roaming freely in the future?"

She chuckled, "No way, they arent real. They have vampires in books and movies. Movies, moving pictures. You watch them for fun"

He cant think clearly, "Fun? You watch vampires in these moving pictures for fun?" He asked her disbelievingly. "What did they do in those moving pictures exactly?"

She shrugged, "Depends on the movie though. Some kill people, some are in love, some sparkle in the sun, some are fighting werewolves, some fight each other, some help people. Oh in case you're freaked out, these are all fiction though. Vampires arent real. They are just mythical creatures, being brought to life in the moving pictures."

Henry sighed and stared hard at her, _dare he tell her everything now? She has the vampire idea in mind, and she seemed to—no. What am i thinking? She is a total stranger!_

"What kind of vampire stories are told around here Henry?" She asked nonchalantly, while turning around looking at him, now having the odd guitar in her hands, strumming it, making a beautiful sound. He has lived long enough to see the shapes of the guitar change overtime, but hers is just odd.

He looked at her, contemplating his answer. "Well, not much actually miss. We heard that they exist, and they kill people at night. But that's about all."

She strummed her guitar again, in another key, and looked up at him, "I wish they do though. Not the sparkly kind, the real ones, like count—i mean, the one that lives in castles and marry each other and kill killers."

He looked at her, not understanding half the sentence she said, "Vampires do not sparkle in the sun miss, i hear they die in the sunlight. That's why they hunt at night. And i highly doubt that vampires live in a castle, and kill only killers" Henry said, looking away.

She looked at him, tilting her head again. "You seem to know much. Do you have books about vampires here?"

He sighed a sigh of relief, "I do actually. Would you like to read them?"

She laughed a hearty laugh, "Would i?"

"Would you?"

She chuckled, "'would i' is like a yes, Mr Henry. And if you would like to, you can read mine."

He waved the book in his hands, "I would love to."

...

Eve found out that reading old books are fine, but she cant shook the thought out of her head that Henry seems to be hiding something. The book about vampires that he lent her was very amusing. She adored them, and finished them in 2 days. When she asks Henry for more books about vampires, he told her that books of those particular kind are very rare.

5 days after Henry carried her into the house unconscious, Eve was well enough to leave her room by herself and walk around the house. She found the underground home very very interesting. It only has 4 rooms, a kitchen, her bedroom, his bedroom, and a library. All lit by candle light, decorated with vintage elegant furnishings—Stop calling it vintage, idiot. You're in their timeline. It's just elegant furnishings.—and gold framed paintings.

She was on her way to his study, when a painting caught her eye. She recognised it from her friend Nessha's History Of The Arts Around The World book. She remembered that EXACT painting because she thought it was creepy as hell and she looked at it for about 45 minutes while her friend does her work.

_"Gross Ness! Who would make such a painting!" She said, looking at her friend's book even closer._

_"It was their style of painting at that time, stop judging art. Now be quiet. I need to do a project" Her friend shushed her and started drawing a sketch on a blank piece of paper._

_"How did they find this shit anyways? I'm always wondering where the heck do those archaeologists find it." She said, turning the book upside down to get a better look on the picture._

_He friend gave her a mean look, "Read the page. It said someone donated it to the museum."_

_"__**The painting was made in the Mannerism and Late Renaissance Period (1520-1600), by the famous ghost artist using the initial "H", and the real painter of the painting is unknown until this day. Many mysteries surrounds the "Love Lost in Eternity" painting, as the painting was later donated to the museum on 1954 by an anonymous person with an initial of H, as the painter's known initial. The person left the painting in the curator's safe. It is unknown until this day how did the anonymous donator puts the painting inside the safe.**__ Oh God. The painting must've been cursed or something. Creepy."_

_"Whatever. Now go look at the picture in silence as I do my work."_

She touched the painting, and when she was sure that it wouldn't disintegrate into dust with a touch, she took the frame off the wall and brought it with her to the library.

Eve saw Henry was writing, but when she saw her coming, he immediately hid his writing, and looked at her with a very confused look.

"Where did you find this horrid painting, Henry?" She asked him, looking back and forth at Henry and the painting.

Henry looked at her with wide eyes, "A friend of mine died and left me this painting." He said simply, standing up and retrieved the painting from her hands.

She followed him back to the hallway, "I've read about that painting. It's called Love Lost in Eternity. And it is like, cursed or something. The maker was unknown, and it was mysteriously donated to a curator by leaving it IN HIS SAFE. In case you don't know, a safe is like a safety box, that no one can open except you."

He looked at her with such a face that she was beginning to feel scared, "There is nothing wrong with this painting, Miss Donaghue. There is nothing wrong with it, and it is definitely not cursed."

She looked down, "I'm sorry, i didn't mean anything, i just told you what i know."

He went back to his library, leaving Eve standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

Hi! LuluLand16 here! :D This is my FIRST fanfiction ever, and after reading all of those heartbreaking and tearjerking fanfiction, i've decided to make one!

i know it sucks. shut up. i'll try and get better.


	2. Chapter 2: Captain Jerkface

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTER. PLEASE DONT SUE ME.

Used Coldplay lyrics. Obviously they're not mine.

please dont sue me.

Adam's here! :D mixed the movie in a little bit. but it'll still be book-verse :3

* * *

CHAPTER 2: CAPTAIN JERKFACE

Henry went outside as soon as he finished writing to Abraham. He puts on a pair of spectacles with dark lenses, and picked up a dark parasol as he went. After he posted the letter, he walked by to Madame Valerie's dress shop and bought his guest a nice light gray dress. _It will match her eyes nicely._ He thought to himself, while choosing a red ribbon for her to tie her hair up with.

When Henry went back that afternoon, his guest was nowhere to be found. He looked around the house and found that her items was still there. _Was she taken to another timeline?_ _No. I can still smell her._ I think those are the old bandages. _No. I can really smell her._ Finding nothing broken or misplaced, he walked up to his false cabin and outside. He smelled the air.

_She's in the woods. _He walked towards the woods and started shouting her name.

"Ms Donaghue?"

"How did you find me so fast? You just got home!" She shouted, from the treetops, but Henry couldnt pinpoint which.

Henry climbed the nearest tree with pretend difficulty and stood at the lowest branch. Still unable to see her.

"You'll have to climb higher than that to find me!" She shouted, and then laughter was heard.

Henry loved it when she laughs. It was always a sincere laugh, unlike those fake laughters that the ladies in the town pulled when they talked to him. A sincere, right from the heart, unpretentious laugh. And a hearty one at that! It has been 9 days since he brought her in, and it seems that today was the day that her wounds have fully healed.

He climbed higher. "Higher!" The invisible girl yelled. He sniffed the air. _She's down there somewhere. Did my ear deceive me, or did i hear her in the treetops?_

"I cant! Where are you?" Henry shouted back, already know what her answer is going to be.

"Down here silly!" She yelled, and Henry saw her waling from behing a large tree.

Henry climbed back down, again with pretend difficulty, and when he got back to the ground he leaned on the tree bark.

"How did you do that?" He said, panting.

"Dont pretend to pant, liar! You didnt even broke a sweat!" She said, slapping him in the arm.

He laughed nervously, "How did you do that? Getting down from the tree so fast? I thought you were still up in the trees!"

She stuck her tongue out, and walked to the direction of the false cabin. He catched up to her, asking again. "How did you get down so fast?"

She pulled on his parasol, shielding herself also from the sun. "Do you know about ventriloquism?"

He thought for a while, "So you actually came down from the tree first, and then throw your voice so it sounded like you're still on the tree tops?"

She laughed, "i was never up on the trees, silly! The wound is still hurting, i'm not taking any chances." She said, as she took the parasol from him.

He grabbed the parasol back from her, shielding the both of them.

She scoffed, "Whoa. You're afraid of a little sun? But you're tan!"

He looked at her, "Tan?"

"Uhh, youe skin is kind of dark. You are afraid of the sun, but you have tanned skin. How is that?" She said, playing with the parasol.

He shrugged, "i never liked the sun. It burns my skin."

"Sensitive huh?" She said, bumping into him on purpose.

He sighed, "Come on, i have something to show you at home."

...

'Something' turned out to be a flowery light gray dress and a red ribbon to substitute for her red hairclip-ons that are now hidden in a dresser in her room.

It took almost an hour for Eve to take a shower, as the water was friggin antartica cold, and the soap didnt clean the dirt and oil on her body as quick as modern soap. She was also paranoid that Henry could barge in at anytime because the bath tub didnt have any curtain on it.

_I need to make an invention soon, or i'll be paranoid for the rest of my stay here. _Liar. You'd love it if that Henry guy barged in on you showering. _What am i thinking! I would not!_ She blushed.

After she finished showering, She looked at the dress that Henry bought her. _There is no way that i'm going to wear that and NOT trip every 3 steps. _Dont worry, prince handsome over there can catch you every 3 steps. Maybe even hold your ha—_Shut up brain. Anyway. Dont they have those things that gretel wore in the hansel and gretel witch hunter movie? Girl pants?_

She took a deep breath and yelled, "HENRYY, I NEED SOME HELPPPP"

She heard footsteps coming. "Henry? Dont girls in this century wore like, trousers or something?"

"Only if you want to be the center of attention and the talk of the town, Ms Donaghue." He said calmly.

She mumbled under her breath, "frickin great, have fun catching me every three seconds with this long ass dress"

"It is not as long as you think Miss, it hangs on the ankles"

She was stunned that he can hear her mumbling under her breath. _this guy's just like my mum. _Need i remind you that your mum is dead? _Thanks. Oh wait, she's not dead yet in 1827, she's not even born! Ha ha take that brain. _*images of a man putting on sunglasses on with a background music of The Who flashes in her mind* That scene is for puns, idiot. _Oh._

"Thanks" She said, putting the inner dress, and then the light gray dress on. Liar. This dress hangs over the fricking floor! Does that man not see that i am sho—Not tall?

She went out of the bathroom, lifting the skirt as high as her knees. She looked for Henry in the library, but he wasnt there. He went to the kitchen next, and found him making that soup again.

She walked in, "Henry? You said this thing was gonna hang on my ankles."

He didn't even look at her, "Sorry. My mistake."

"Are scissors invented yet?"

"Of course they have, we are not savaged men that you think we are. The scissors you're looking for are in the library."

_Cold much. _Aww lookie here, are you actually giving a fuck if this guy liked you or not? _Of course genius. He's my only friend here. I dont want him to throw me out and leave me in the streets. _Right. Eve smiled as she won an argument with the little voice in her head. She walked to the library to find the scissors that Henry mentioned was nowhere in sight.

She went back to the kitchen, "Henry? Can you show me the way to where you bought this? I can just ask the workers there to cut it for me. You dont have to go with me."

He looked up from his soup making, "No. We'll go together after the broth is done."

She sighed, "Alright. Can i help?"

He shook his head, "I can manage."

She shrugged, and walked back to the library. She picked up her guitar, walked to her room, and locked it.

**Where do we go nobody knows? I've gotta say I'm on my way down.**

**God give me style and give me grace, God put a smile upon my face **

**Where do we go to draw the line? I've gotta say I wasted all your time, oh honey honey**

**Where do I go to fall from grace? God put a smile upon your face, yeah**

**Now, when you work it out I'm worse than you. Yeah, when you work it out I wanted to**

**Now, when you work out where to draw the line, your guess is as good as mine**

**Where do we go nobody knows? Don't even say you're on your way down, when**

**God gave you style and gave you grace, and put a smile upon your face, ah yeah**

**Now, when you work it out I'm worse than you. Yeah, when you work it out I wanted to**

**Now, when you work out where to draw the line, your guess is as good as mine**

**Its as good as mine, It's as good as mine**

**It's as good as mine.**

...

Henry was walking to her room with the bowl of broth when he heard her sing.

**Where do we go nobody knows? Don't even say you're on your way down, when God gave you style and gave you grace, and put a smile upon your face, ah yeah**

He listened to the rest of the song while he stood on the other side of the door. He thought the song was quite odd, as it kept repeating itself, and the phrase 'when you work it out I wanted to' didnt make sense. Work what out? And what does 'i' want to do? It this was the future of music, then it is quite unamusing. He knocked on the door a while after she finished her song.

He gave her the bowl of broth as she opened the door. "Come on, we'll go to town as soon as you're done eating."

She took the bowl of broth from him, "Hold on." And devoured the whole bowl in 7 steady gulps.

"Let's go" She said, and was just about to go out of her room when he stopped her.

"You cant go out dressed like this. You'll need a bonnet." He said, pointing to the dresser., "And you'll have to tie your hair up. It is considered rude and underdressed to go out with your hair down like this. Meet me upstairs when you are done."

She raised both of her eyebrow until he cant see both of them, "Bonnet?"

Henry sighed, but before he could say anything, she cuts him off, "Alright. I'll meet you upstairs."

He looked at her, and went upstairs to get the horses ready for them. It is quite odd for a woman to ride horses instead of carriages or walking, but he'll take the chance. He didnt feel like carriages that day.

He had to hold his laughter when he saw her in a dress and bonnet. She wore a white bonnet with blue ribbons, which didnt go at all with the dress. She caught him holding his laughter in and kicked him slowly in the shins, "What?" She said in an annoyed tone.

He pointed at the bonnet, "You cant find another one that matched the dress better?"

She looked like she wanted to strangle him, "It's hard to see colours in candle light. Oh, and i cant ride horses." She said, pointing at them.

He rubbed his face and sighed, "but can you get on?"

She shrugged, "might as well try." She said as she held the horses' reins and stepped on the spurs.

Henry could only held his laughter as she watcher her trying to get on the horse. When she was finally on the horse, she realised something.

"FUCK! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ON THE HORSE FIRST!" She yelled. He can only held back his laughter and bit his tongue as he watched her get down from the horse.

Henry shook his head hearing her saying the foulest of foul language. "Evangeline, women are not supposed to say such words, it is considered very rude and extremely disrespectful."

She blew her fringe from her face, "It is too in the future, but it doesnt stop people from saying it in a daily conversation"

He shook his head again, "Please Evangeline, or if i may call you Eve? For this is not the future, and i advise you to helf your tongue when in a crowd. I may be alright with your coarse and foul language, but people aren't."

She shrugged, "Sorry. I'll try. But i wont promise anything. Sometimes the words just fly out of my mouth."

"Alright, now watch me." He said, and after he got up, he looked down at her and stretched his left hand out while holding the reins with his right. She sighed annoyedly and tried getting up on the horse for the 2nd time. She did it faster than last time, but Henry still thought that she looked like she was trying to climb a haystack.

She tapped on his shoulder, "What am i supposed to be hanging on to? Surely i cant hug you, or people might think of things."

"A good horse rider holds on with their knees. Grip the horse as tightly as you want with your knees."

She stayed quiet, so he added, "You may hold on to me if you feel that you are slipping." She didnt speak for the rest of the journey, and he didnt feel her holding onto him.

When they reached Madame Valerie's dress shop, she went down immediately, apparently she was feeling a little ill. "Are you alright, Ms Donaghue?" She nodded.

She went into the store immediately. _She wasnt sick, she was just excited to see the dress shop. _Women._ As always. _He went to the store after her, introducing her to the people, telling them that she was his cousin, visiting for an extended period of time.

...

Eve looked at the women in the store. They were all pale women, with clothes that shows off their chests, like those old movies. They all have the same haircut, parted in the middle and thet have these weird curly fringes on the side. Bleah. They were all wearing these huge frilly dresses.

She cant believe that the trimming job would cost 50 cents! Oh wow! It's good ol' world before the inflation! She felt like she just wanted to go back to the future, get all of her money from the bank, and move here. She wouldnt have to work for the rest of her life. But before she could finish day dreaming about the wonders of her future money, the seamstress said something dreadful.

"There's a room in the back for you to take the dress off deary."

She snapped back to reality, "What? You cant just cut the bottoms off?"

"Oh she's an english girl!" One of them yelled in excitement.

The one that told her to take her dress off laughed, "No my dear, it would just be awful! You take them off, wear one of those dresses in the dressing room, and wait out here, with your cousin Henry."

She nodded, and went to the back. The dresses in the back was extremely inteesting to look at, but terrible to wear. Most of them are frilly, a few of them are heavy, and one of them is frickin heavy! She went out looking like a total prissy arse, wearing a yellow frilly dress with blue ribbons. The ladies in the shop shrieked with excitement as she walked out. She felt like a show dog.

One of them suggested that she should just wear the yellow dress, walk around town, and come back later when they feel like it. She refused the idea immediately.

...

"That sounds like a good idea!" He exclaimed. He can feel her glaring at him.

"Whaaaat? Can't we just-?"

"No dear cousin. I have many errands to run. And we must be back before dark." He told her, as he went out of the store.

She followed him, but kept their distance. Maybe she is embarrassed to be seen with him in the city, or maybe she was angry. He doesnt know.

He walked to the post office, to see if Abraham had written back to him yet. But before he had the time to talk to the front desk, he saw someone that shouldn't have been there. Adam.

Before Adam saw or smell him, he grabbed Eve's arm and ran back to the direction of his house. She protested on the way, "What? Home? But what about the dress?!" He had no such time for such petty demands. He must get her back home. Now. But before he got there, he smelt more of his kin.

He cant believe this. She must've lured them here. The smell of her blood cant be that strong. He took a detour to the nearby farm, looking for something. Something that can mask her scent. If they can track her until here, then it's only a matter of time before they found her. Henry thought hard about the thing that can mask her blood scent. And then, seeing the nearby horse flinching his tail, he suddenly got an idea.

He picked up the horse matter, and before she can say anything, he slabbed the warm chocolate matter to her dress, her hands, her face. It was not an easy task, as he had to kept her mouth shut, kept her from kicking and hitting him, and make as little disturbance in the farm as he can.

"Eve! Compose yourself! There is a reason that i am doing this. Now please calm down, be quiet, and cover yourself with more of these." He said, as he grabbed more of the horse waste and smeared it on her.

"Are you mad?! Are you fucking mad?! Why! And this dress is not mine!" She whispered on top of her lungs frantically.

"I'll explain later. Please do as is say. Please. This is a matter of life and death." He said with haste, as he cant help but cover himself to with the substance.

Seeing that this was no laughing matter, Eve quieted down and smeared herself with the substance—although doing it as painfully show as she could—and hid behind the horses at the corner of the barn. Oh how he wished that the love of his life has as much 'horse sense' as her, as that would have kept her alive a little longer, but none of that right now. He was supposed to be hiding his scent too.

He listened for them, but he didnt hear anything. Knowing them, they could stay in town for days. Henry was in a predicament, and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

i think the story's gone downhill ._. will do better.


	3. Chapter 3: More Madness

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING, ANYONE OR WHATEVER REAL THINGS THAT I MENTION HERE.

PLEASE DONT SUE ME.

Hi Jess :P hahaaa

PS: i mixed the movie verse in bcos i thought some characters needed some lovin!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: MORE MADNESS

Eve was in the corner of the barn, next to the horses. She can hardly breathe, the smell of the horse poo is just extremely overwhelming. Oh for fuck sake, it's fucking disgusting and she would love to horse kick Henry in the jaws. She cant believe that he told her to do this, and that she believed that someone, or something is coming after them. She's gonna go to him, give him a smack, and ask what the heck is going on.

She went over and sat next to him, "Hey" She greeted.

He gave a sign that she was to be quiet. _Oh hell no. I'm not going to sit here covered in drying horse crap and not get any explanation._

"What's with the horse shit?" She said, picking off dried poo from her hands.

"I said be quiet, Eve." He said, again gaving her the 'shut up, i'm trying to listen' sign.

"Come on, the horse smells better than us. Nothing's gonna suspect we're here. Now what the fuck, man? I am smelly, and i am about to throw a tantrum. I demand an explanation." While saying this, she dipped her hands into a fresh batter of horse crap and waved it infront of Henry's face.

The man looked like he was gonna beat her up. "Alright." He said, leaning onto the barn wall. "But you're not gonna believe me."

"Any explanation is better than nothing at all. And besides, what stupid lies can you come up in the 1800s that can surprise someone from the 2000s?"

"We're running away from vampires."

She slammed herself onto the barn floor. "Vampires, that's the best lie you've got? Not a mass murderer, not a serial killer, but you choose to go with vampires?"

"Vampires are mass murderers and serial killers. See, you dont believe me." He said, sighing in annoyance.

"Prove it." She said lazily. The smell of the dried horse crap isnt as overwhelming as warm ones, and she can breathe a little easier now.

"Look at me" He said, "What you will see in the next few seconds will change your perspective of the world."

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah" She said as she looked up. He eyes were as wide as a coin and her mouth was suddenly as dry as the desert. She saw Henry, with huge dark pupils and fangs. The whole vampire package.

"Wicked." She whispered, and crawled forwards. "For me to believe that you are real, i'm gonna have to examine your eyes and teeth even closer."

He looked at her disbelievingly. His looks screams the 'as-if-these-arent-enough'

She looked at his eyes, no signs of contact lenses. The sides of the eyes fused perfectly with the whites, and there are nerves that connect them. She opened his mouth, looked at his canines, and saw that they are real. As real as anything. They look more like a snake's fangs, as they have holes in them. When she wanted to touch it with her fingers, Henry stopped her. "Remind yourself what that hand has touched."

"Oh yeah" She said, and laughed. She was laughing because she almost puts her shitful hands inside his mouth, and mainly because the fact that vampires exists. "You burn and in the sun, right? Not sparkle?"

"Yes, but as the years went by, us vampires develop resistance to light, and are able to walk freely during the day—as long as we stray from harsh light. Our eyes however, never adjust."

"Explains the sunglasses and the umbrellas. So you burn and shrivel up and and die in the sun, right?"

"Yes. I dont know about the shrivelling, but i used to blister." He said, touching his skin.

"This is fucked up. Why are they chasing us?"

"I dont know. But i think mainly because of you."

She folded her arms in front of her, "Why me?"

"Your blood. It's... calling."

Her eyes widened, _No fucking way. I'm fucking Bella from disgusting twoilet? Gross! _Haha karma's a bitch isnt it? _Fuck! _"So what are you saying? My blood makes you vampires wanna eat me or something?"

"In a way, yes. But it's not that they can smell you from far away, just when you're close enough. It's sweet, and calling." He said, looking up at the ceiiling as he said this.

"Great. So some fucked up vampires sent me to the past because they wanna fucking eat me. Why don't they just eat me in the future?"

Henry looked at her with a puzzled look, "That is the question that i've been asking myself these past few days."

She slammed herself down on the hay covered floor again. All of this is messed up. _Why the fuck are they sending me back to the past if they want to eat my anyway? Why?_ She rolled around, until Henry told her to stop as it was distracting him from listening for other vampires. She stared at the ceiling, wondering why that it has to be her that has this smelly blood thingy.

"Henry? Do those vampires know where you live?" She asks out of boredom.

"No. Now be quiet. You are loud enough to wake the dead."

She was beginning to think that this guy is the biggest jerk ever.

...

Henry closed his eyes, thinking about the possibilities. They wouldn't leave town until they find her. And running wouldn't be an option, it would just lead to chasing. He thought about writing to his allies, but he doesnt want to cause any unnecessary concerns and such. It was getting dark. He laid of the hay floor and closed his eyes.

He dreamt about his Edeva.

_They were back home in England, sitting in the porch of his little home. She had her fine flaxen yellow hair let down, just as he liked it. She was sitting in their porch, knitting. He came round and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. And then the dream changed. They were riding their carriage, and it had stopped on the middle of an unknown road with only trees surrounding them. He was just fixing the wheels when Edeva called to him._

_"Just because the carriage stopped, doesnt mean we have to" She said in her lovely little voice. Henry came over to the carriage and she gently laid a kiss just above his lips._

_Just as he was about to return the kiss, he heard horses. Loads of horses coming towards them._

_He took a pistol out of the hidden compartment in the carriage and gave it to his dear Edeva, "Take this, and run Love. Run." He picked up a silver rapier and hid it behind his back._

_The horses jumped a few hundred metres from them, and one of them jumped down from his horse and vanished. He waited fot the vampire to show himself for the blow. When the vampire did, he beheaded the vampire with his rapier. More came, and he easily defeats each and every single one of them, until none came for him and the rest stayed on their horses. But one more vampire jumped down from his horse and started to walk towards him. It was Adam. Henry charged, but was defeated easily._

_When Adam pinned him down, he was stunned to see Edeva coming to his rescue and hits the vampire with the pistol that he gave her. But the love of his life with no fighting skills whatsoever didnt have a chance against bloodthirsy vampires. Two of them held her back, and she shouted his name in a high pitched scream,"Henryyy!"_

He shot up from his accidental nap to see that Eve was gone.

...

Eve struggled with her captor as they carried her away in his arms, bride style. She struggled harder, but her captor was very strong. _Oh freaking great, vamp creeps came with superhuman strength. _From her point of view, the vampire that held her was on his 30s, he had blonde hair, and pale skin. She tried to look around, only to see 2 more vampires behind them, and they were jumping about. _So basically if i struggled and got free, those two others will catch me. Fuck the genius who came up with this shit. _She saw that her hands are still covered in horse crap, so she smothered the vampire with her shitty hands.

It worked. The vampire that captured her was grossed out and lets her go. But just like she thought earlier, the second one catches her. And she smothered the second one with her shitty hands again. The third one, knowing what's going to happen to him next, catches her and sets her down on the ground. The smothered vampires are not happy with her. They looked down as if they're going to mutilate her, but the third one calms them down.

"There is a river nearby. We'll clean her there" The third one said.

_FUCK THEY'RE GONNA WASH ME. OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK. _The third one walked her to the river police escort style, and after what seemed to be hours, they got to the river. Then he pushed her into the water. One of them took his blouse off—They're fucking T-shirts with puffy arms. They're fucking ladies' blouses._ I have one of those.—_and one of them took his long coat off.

"You can clean yourself here, Miss Donaghue. And dont even try to slow us down. We wont mind interfering with your bath. And you can wear their clothes after" The fully clothed one whose mouth she smothered with poo puts the blouse and the coat on the side of the river. "We will come for you when your bath is over. We are allowed to hurt you, but dont force us to."

He and the other one washed their mouths after. She couldnt help but laugh. Both of the vampires gave her an annoyed look, and they walked away. When she was sure that they werent watching, she took her clothes off and washed herself. When she was clean enough, she remembered. Her undies are fricking wet. She dried them off the best she could and wore them. _Ultra Grossness. I'll get some kind of disease for sure._

She ditched her dress on the side of the river and wore the vampire's clothes. They're too big for her, for the blouse was given by the tallest vampire, they hang just a few inches above her knees. And the coat was also too long, but it's good for keeping warm. She looked around and the vampires are nowhere to be seen, so she waited on the side of the river, throwing rocks into the water.

She can never do those flippy rocks thingy that people do in the movies, and she was gonna practise that. The vampires arrive shortly after she can do double flips on a regular basis, and it was getting dark. The tallest vampire seems to have stolen a shirt from someone, and it doesnt fit him well. She laughed at the sight of him, and the vampire that talked to her earlier pats him on the back. The tall vampire seemed to be annoyed as hell, and he picked her up.

"Wait, aren't you gonna give me something to eat?" She said, as they dont seem to remember that she was human.

The blonde vampire dug into his saddlebag and gave her a piece of bread.

"Thanks" She said as he gave her a confused look, and then he vanished.

It was getting cold out, she was shivering. She smacked her captor in the chest and yelled, "IT'S FUCKING COLD OUT, CANT WE STOP? I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO THROW UP. CAN WE STOP JUMPING FOR A MOMENT?" But the vampires didnt listen to her and continued their journey. The jumping went on for quite some time until she fell asleep.

When she woke up, they weren't jumping anymore, but she was carried by the other vampire, the tall one, who is most likely the youngest, and if she may say so, the ugliest man she has ever seen. He was tall, uncommonly tall, like basketball player tall, and he has a huge pointed nose which would look good on a handsome man's face, but he has flabby cheeks like a fat person, so the nose didn't help. _Gross. But i cant believe his hair is silkier than mine! This is the frickin 1800s and he has silkier hair than me! _

She smacked the guy on the chest, "Hey, i'm awake. I'll walk."

"No." The vampire answered with a dry voice.

"Come on, you people are vampires, you have super speed! I'm sure you'll catch me immediately if i try to run away."

"No" The brown haired vampire answered.

"Pleeeease? This tall guy must be tired."

"Then Dawson will carry you." The ugly one said.

"Which one's Dawson?" i yelled, looking ahead, hoping he will turn around.

Dawson turned out to be the blonde one that carried her earlier, and the first one to be attacked with poo. She was let down, and Dawson carried her next. Dawson seems to be extremely annoyed, and wanted to strangle her in his arms.

They brought her into this big house in the middle of a huge garden. _What did they call these things...uhh, plantation? Yeah, that's the word._ They brought her into a plantation. Dawson set her down and the third vampire that seemed to be the leader of the mission escorted her inside, while the two others stay out of the building. She was greeted with an unusual sight.

There were dark skinned ladies on the hall that they're in, and they look as if they didnt know what is going on. They seemed confused and afraid, and they guys they are with looks mean._ It's not like i'm racist or anything, but i thought before President Abe was president, people were like pro-slavery or something. But i guess these people are...con-slavery?_ You Racist bastard. _Oh shut up brain. Something's wrong here. _Her hunch was right.

As soon as the music stopped playing, the guys turn dark eyed and demon like. They slaughter and ate, or drank their all of the black girls' blood in the room. She couldnt help but let out a long high pitched shriek full of terror. The vampire that ushered her in watched her in amusement as she shrieked and cried. She took a few step backwards, but the vampire gripped her upper arm and led her to the other end of the room. She was anything but meek. She struggled, not wanting to share the same fate with the girls she just saw. She kicked and punched and dragged the other way, but a hyperactive 24 year old was no match for a vampire with superhuman strength.

The traitor of the country Jefferson Davis was waiting for her on the other side. _Oh hell no, should've guessed that his guy's a vampire. _Eve looked at him with disgust, and it he seemed to have read her mind, for he said "Traitor of the country? History will change as you know it, my dear, the future of this country shall remember me as their Father."

She rolled her eyes, and tried to look as distracted and bored as she could. She watched him as he boasted about being the father of the country, but when she realised that she was the one who's gonna make all of this happen, she shouted all kinds of profanities at the traitor.

He seemed to be unamused and irritated.

"Oh fuck no! Nuh-uh. There is no fucking way that you're going to be the father of ANY of my child. Because sir, you are ugly, and you have bad taste in clothing. And not to mention you smell like unwashed dogs." She said.

Jefferson Davis stood up in anger and puts his face as close to hers as he could without touching. "You will bow down to me"

"Hell no. Not happening. Nuh-uh" She said, waving her index finger at him.

"Bring her downstairs" He instructed.

_I AM SO SCREWED._

...

Henry had a pretty good idea where they are taking her. It has to be south. Nowhere else. But where south? If Adam was there to pick her up himself, it must be connected to Jefferson Davis. What does he want with her?

He needs Abraham. _No. It would take too long. _Henry decided to take matters into his own hands.

Unknown to him, Abraham was not far away from where Eve was taken. He witnessed the same kind of slaughter that Eve had just witnessed just a few plantations away from where they had taken her. Henry ran south, and called his dark skinned colleague Will Johnson. Will Johnson was also a vampire, just a century young. Will Johnson was a resourceful fellow, spying on the southern vampires. When he heard what Henry was looking for, he knows exactly where they took what he was looking for. New Orleans.

"New Orleans? To where Jefferson Davis is? The human that controls these vampires?"

"Yeah, she seemed to be special to him or something. Got Adam to pick her up if im not mistaken" Will answered, shrugging.

"You arent mistaken" Henry answered, feeling a little uneasy. The two of them are about to take on a plantation full of vampires, and they are in desperate need of a backup. Will suggested that they call for the union, but Henry didnt want to make matters worse. They still havent come up with a plan, even until they arrive at the plantation that Eve was kept. The both of them argue and kill each other's plan with facts, until both of them agreed with Will's idea to go incognito and attract as little attention as they can, as they cant go against that many vampires at once.

Henry could smell her even from afar. They managed the plan right then. It was a simple one, Henry was to kills the vampires outside quietly to provide distraction on the outside of the building, while Will storm the inside, rescue her, and then they ran as fast as they could. They will get her to the safety of the Union, because then they wont be outnumbered anymore. He regretted not bringing her to the safety of the Union the minute he knew danger was coming, now there's no guarantee that they'll succeed.

After quarrelling for a few more minutes, they agreed that Will would cause the ruckus outside and Henry will rescue her.

"Wouldnt want me grabbin the wrong girl, right?" Will joked. Henry didnt laugh,and Will stopped chuckling.

...

Eve was downstairs, in what seemed to be a wine cellar until she went into the room and smelt the horrible smell of dead bodies. The wine was unmistakably made from human blood, judging by the carcasses, the smell, and the barrels of dark liquid. She was in a state of pure terror. Her legs gave in, and she fell to the floor. The vampire that brought her in laughed, "When you're not busy making children, you'll be busy down here making blood wine. Dont worry, you wont die anytime soon" He said in a calm voice.

She stood up and tried to struggle with him, and the vampire smacked her hard, "None of that now, you've made enough trouble for tonight."

* * *

Heyy i got things interesting againn haha:p idk how long i can keep this series going though, hope i can get more ideas :D


	4. Chapter 4: Knight In Shining Armor

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING, ANYONE OR WHATEVER REAL THINGS THAT I MENTION HERE.

PLEASE DONT SUE ME.

IM SORRY IF THIS ONE'S BAD D: I THINK I'M BETTER AT WRITING ONESHOTS

DONT KILL ME

* * *

CHAPTER 4: KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR

Will leaped from where he was hiding and strangled the nearest vampire. He strangled and twists the vampire's head backwards, ripping it from his shoulders. Another vampire came to attack Will, and slammed him to the ground, but Will Johnson was much faster than any other vampire. He ran his hand through the vampire's stomach, breaking his spine in the process, and then split his head right in two.

Henry watched Will in amazement, as he never saw a vampire battle ensue before his eyes. When Will killed his 4th victim and more vampires came from inside the house to pursue him, he ran into the plantation, hiding behind trees giving Henry the opportunity to ran inside the house and save the girl. Henry didnt waste a second. As soon as the last vampire came out of the house, he ran inside, opening any door that may lead to the basement.

When he finally found the door, a vampire leapt up and smashed his head with a bottle of blood wine. He felt sharp pains in his face and neck, but he didnt have time to feel pain. He ran his hand straight into the vampire's stomach, much like Will did earlier, and twists his head off. He ran downstairs to see that Eve bit her own hand to kept herself from screaming.

"That was awful! But thankyou!" She whispered frantically above her lungs and hugged him. This was no time for hugs. He carried her on his shoulder and ran away as fast as he could outside, before attracting any more attention. He heard orders being yelled out upstairs.

He didnt have much time.

By the time he got outside, there were already vampires blocking his way, and he was unable to fight back. There were too many.

Eve struggled to get down, "use me as a shield you u idiot! They need me alive!" She said, as she wraps his arms around herself.

He was stunned, and he couldnt move for a few seconds. This resulted in Eve stepping on his foot, "Idiot! What are you doing! Do the vampire hop thingy! Run!"

He composed himself and ran away. He also signalled for Will Johnson to ran north as well.

The plan seem to went smoothly, but then went downhill immediately, because neither of them has enough energy to run and carry the girl back to the north. They went on a suicide mission.

"WHY IS SHE SO HEAVY?" Will asked when it was his turn to carry her, "SHE SHOULDNT BE THIS HEAVY!"

"RUDE MUCH!" She yelled back.

Henry didnt have time to crack jokes and respond. The vampires were getting closer. And then he got an idea. He could jump, took his coat off in mid air to block their visions for a moment, and then he will turn invisible and attack them, leaving Will and Eve with less vampires on their tails. But before he could even launch his plan, an attack came from thick walls of grapes in front of them.

"IT'S MY BROTHERS! WATCH YOURSELF!" Will yelled at him, and he did. He dodged a few dozen arrows, and some of the vampires behind them got hit. Will ran to the direction of the nearest slave quarters and ran inside.

They were greeted by a family of slaves, all sitting down, surprised to see them, but not as surprised as they should. They told Eve to hide under the bed, and Henry and Will to get ready for a fight.

"Will, how did—" Henry meant to ask him, but was cut off.

"Always have a contingency plan, Henry. Even though you have all the means to succeed. Always have one." He said, panting while saying this. Carrying Eve all the way here took a lot out of him, and he didnt know when was the last time Will ate.

The sounds of screams and arrow firing outside died down, and the family took a look outside. Giving them a gesture that everything is allright, the three of them went outside. They watched the slaves, already digging shallow graves for the vampires that they've killed.

Will talked to a few of his people, and then joined Henry and Eve.

"They're all dead, and there seems to be no more chasing us. If we hurry, we can go back to Indiana by sunrise." Will explaned to them, after saying goodbye to his brothers.

"How did they kill the vampires that quickly? It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes" Henry asked him, whislst carrying Eve.

"Umm, guys, i'm can walk by myself. Let me down" She protested, but neither of them listened to her.

"They are also vampires. That plantation we his in? It belonged to humans. So they didnt know that they're vampires. We were lucky that we caught them by suprise, or there will be casualties on our side" Will explained.

Henry shook his head, "But how did you know that we will run that way? We only established the plan when we were back at the plantation Eve was in."

Will chuckled, "Well, i know that we aint gonna stay in there long, and where else would we flee if not north? That plantation, if you notice, was the last plantation before we get to a city. So it was logic really."

...

Eve wanted to shake that man's hand. He planned 5 steps ahead, making him the hero of the day.

"Thanks Sir. I dont think we'll made it this far if it werent for you. I owe you my life." She said, making gun signs with her hands, and poiinting them to him.

The black man looked at her with confusion, "It isnt common that people of your skin colour talk to us with such respect. The future must be a very nice place to live in. I'm Will Johnson, at your service Miss."

She laughed, "Whoa, Will Johnson? You—umm, nevermind. I'm Evangeline Dongahue." She said, smiling at him.

"In the name of the Lord Eve, what have you been eating?" Henry said, letting her down and carried her on his back.

"The broth thingy that you made everyday." She answered, and then pouted. _I'm not that fat. _Puh-lease, two guys has called you heavy. You better cut back on those broth soup thingy, fatass. Now you see why guys dont like you? It's because you're fat. _Oh shut up brain, guys dont go near me because i'm rude as fuck, remember? _And because you're fat. _I'm not even that heavy! I'm only 50 kgs! 100 pounds! _Whatever, fatass.

Will laughed at them as he walked, "We better hurry, Henry. We're gonna get burned in the morning if we kept walking"

Henry nodded, and they ran. It was getting very dark to the point that she cant see anything, but Henry and Will didnt stop running. She was soon asleep.

Whrn she woke up, it was still dark, but not pitch black. He was now carried by Will, and he can hear them talking.

"Abraham did a very good job on that one."

"i know. He is very agile, for someone so young."

"do you think people of the future knows Abraham Lincoln?"

"i dont know, perhaps. I can see something big within him. I believe he can make a change."

"You think so? I've been hearing good news about him. i heard the union has heard about him too."

"That's great news to hear, Will."

Eve struggled to kee her eyes open, "you talkin bout abram hoo?"

Will sets her down, "I hope you're alright with walking"

She yawned and stretched, "Yea, 'm good. Abram hoo?" She said, still very sleepy.

Will puts his hand on her shoulder, steadying her, "Abraham Lincoln. Have you heard of him?"

She laughs, "Heard of him?! He's the pr—" And then she remembered that people of the past shouldn't learn about the future too much, as it can alter the future. "I—he's uhh... Kinda famous.. i dont think that you should know the whole detail, because you might prevent it from happening, so..."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "Whatever it is, it must be great."

Will looked at the sky, "It's gettin light real soon. I need to go. It was nice meeting you, Ms Donaghue."

She realised something. She shouldnt have told him her full name. _Fuck. I'm gonna mess history up. Shit._ "Ummm, it was very nice meeting you too. Thankyou Sir. Thankyou very much for saving me"

He dissapeared into the night as she blinked. She looked at Henry. "I heard you talking about Abraham Lincoln. You said he was destined for great things, or something like that. What did he do?"

Henry sighed, and stayed quiet for a while.

She tilted her head, "I'm sorry i was being very rude. I havent said 'thankyou' yet. Thankyou Henry. For everything. Your kindness, your hospitality, the lovely dress that's still in the store, healing me, feeding me, and everything. I'm sorry if i'm being rude and ungrateful. Thankyou."

He smiled, but kept on walking without saying a word.

...

Henry walked far in front of Eve. He remembered his dream about Edeva, and closed his eyes for a few moment. Remembering her face, her laugh, her skin, everything. He has been with a lot of women over the last few hundred years, but Edeva is his first love, and he cannot forget.

"Eve, i have a story to tell you" He said finally

She seemed to be very excited and ran to him.

"I will tell you about the day i became a vampire."

"But i was asking about Abr—Oh nevermind. Continue."

He smiled, telling the same story that he told Abraham a few years before. "On the 22nd of July, in the year 1587, three ships carrying 117 English souls landed in northern Roanoke Island, in what today is called North Carolina. I was 23 years old back then, and i brought my wife Edeva with me."

She stopped walking, and he turned around, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, but unfocused, "Henry O. Sturges." She muttered, "You were a blacksmith."

Henry's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

She covered her face with her hands, "No. This cant be happening. You're—i'm—Oh God." She lets out a deep sigh.

"Edeva's my great great great great great i dont know how many times i have to say it until i get it right, great grandmother. I've read about her in my family's ancestry books. She was married before she married you, she was married to Lachlan Donaghue Arturia, but he died soon after, and so she marries you. She had a son with Sir Lachlan, and she abandoned him when she ran away to be with you."

Henry rose his eyebrows, unable to say a word, so she continued, "The book said she died, or went missing, never wrote back home. Her brother went to look for her in Roanoke island, but found the island inhabited only by natives. What really happened?"

Henry shook his head. He never knew that Edeva was married once before. And beared a child! He would've accepted the child as his own if he knew. But why did she abandon her son? Henry couldnt answer once more, as he was taken by his thoughts about Edeva.

They didnt speak until they got back to his false cabin in Indiana, and Henry locked himself in his room right after. He was too taken by the fact that Edeva failed to mention that she was married and had a son before marrying him. He tried to go to sleep, but failed miserably, his head filled with thoughts about his wife.

When he woke up, he didn't know how many hours he has slept, but when he walked out of his room, his underground home was dead silent. He walked to the guest bedroom only to find a badly scribbled note hung onto the handle of the door. He can barely made out the writing, as the ink ran everywhere.

_You've been sleeping for 4 ( 9? )days. Off to work at the local store to pay for dress and food._

_Hoping that you arent dead, _

_Eve._

He opened the door to find the room empty. He looked at the note again and again, 4 days? 9 days? He cant read the note properly. He washed himself and walked upstairs, looking at his pocket watch. 5:25, morning or evening, he will find out soon.

It was evening. He puts his dark spectacles on, and wore a parasol over his head. He met her outside of the store, with scratches and bruises on her face and neck.

"What happened to your face?!"

"Hey, nice to see you aren't dead" She said, grinning.

"Your face." He said, looking at her wounds closely.

She leaned backwards, "Dont worry about it, it's nothing. I still owe those ladies in the dress shop 7 dollars."

He listened to her mind, hearing whispers, but not the particular whisper that he wanted to hear. _She didnt think about the wounds. _She already said it was nothing. _She did say that._ He walked her to the dress shop and paid Madam Valerie the amount he owed them, and even added another 4 dollars for them to make her another dress. Money was never an object for him.

"Hey, you dont have to do that. I can pay them off in a few weeks. You dont have to do that." She said, as if she was annoyed that he was paying for her expenses.

"Why arent you thanking me?" He said, confused, "No girl or woman ever refused when her dress are paid for."

She pouted and looked outside the window, avoiding eye contact, "i dont like owing people." She muttered.

Henry laughed, "you dont owe me anything, Eve."

"Whatever." She said as she walked outside.

Henry saw that she waited for him on the outside of the store, and he chatted with the women in the dress store before heading out to join her. She seemed to be in a bad mood suddenly, and Henry thought that a frown doesnt suit his guest at all. "What seems to be the matter? You were fine, and the you got angy all of a sudden."

She looked at him with lazy eyes, and said, "i just dont like owing people money. Even since i come here, all i ever do is spend your money. Dresses, food, wound healing oils. I feel like i'm just being a burden. You even went all the way to the south to save me, and i cant even repay you. Again you have to pay for the damages that i've caused."

He chuckled, "it was i who smeared the horse waste on your dress, did i not? So it wasnt your fault."

"but it was me who threw it in the river."

"what else were you supposed to do with it? Kept wearing it? It would still be ruined and foul. Come on, cheer up and tell me about that wound on your face."

She sighed, "it's nothing. Dont worry about it."

...

Eve woke up that morning to find Henry packing up, or as she walked closer, hiding things in cupboards. He looked at her as she walked into the kitchen area, telling her to help him pack up as well.

"We're not safe here. We need to get going." He said as he put a stack of bowls into the kitchen cabinet.

"Where?"

"St Louis." He said, giving her a heavy pot, and pointed to the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen. He told her to pack things in the kitchen as he packed the things in the library. She was on the verge of tears, knowing that she brought this onto him. If it wasnt for her, he would still be living here, not having to move out to St Louis.

She saw him walk past by, "Henry?" She called

"Yes?" He answered without stopping, and continued walking to his room.

She followed him to his room, and stood on the doorway, "i'm sorry"

He looked up for a moment, and then went back to packing, "what for?"

She walked towards him, "for everything. If i wasnt here, you wouldnt have to move away to ran from the vampires. It's all my fault, and i'm sorry. After we get out of this place, i can go my separate way."

Henry shoved the last of the books into the cabinet, and then turned to her, "What's with you? You werent like this when we first met. Did those southern vampires say something to you?"

She raised her eyebrows, "No, i just feel bad about things. That's all. I've been nothing but a burden to you."

He looked at her, "Well, now the least you can do is help me pack up. We have to leave by at least sundown."

She nodded slowly at him and walked to her room. Everything was already hidden in the cupboard, even the paintings. She walked back to the kitchen to finish her work, but Henry already placed everything in the cabinets. So she grabbed the paintings off the walls and placed them inside the cupboards available. She saw him walk downstairs carrying the woodstove.

She froze ran to the stairs and helped him carry the woodstove downstairs. He seemed to be surprised that she wanted to help. She walked upstairs with him when the woodstove was well hidden.

She saw the problem, for the bed was larger than the trapdoor. "How are we gonna hid the bed?"

He looked at her with a triumphed smirk on his face, "That's, where being a vampire comes in handy." He said, as he folded the mattress in two and throw it downstairs. She watched as he bent the bed's steel frame so that it can fit into the trapdoor. She ran downstairs, trying to move the mattress away so Henry can get downstairs with ease, but the mattress was very heavy. She couldnt even move it.

Henry came by to help, already holding the steel bed frame, and kicked the mattress away. She went upstairs, rolled the rug, stuffed it in the dresser, and tried to move the damn thing. It budged, but there is no way that she can carry it downstairs. Henry showed up a few minutes later, and dragged the dresser downstairs. He then walked outside and called her out there.

"Eve? Will you help me with this?"

When she went outside, she found Henry digging at the back side of the cabin.

"Will you get some water? And then pour them in the hole i'm digging?"

She looked confused, but did as she was told.

"Now i need you to get to the store, and buy food. Something that will last a few days. We're not going to stop on the way." Henry told her as he dug into his pocket and take out a few dollars.

She nodded and ran to the store.

* * *

lol the ending's shitty, and it's not going anywhere-.- i hope next chapter will be better :'( IM SOOOO SORRYYY AKJSGFAKSJKASJFGSD *sobs in corner*

im so sorry jesss D: i'll do better next timeee :* :*


	5. Chapter 5: In The Middle

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. I JUST OWN MY OC.**

GRAMMAR AND TENSES ARE BAD, I KNOW. I APOLOGISE. EENGRISH NOT ME FIRTS LANGUEGE.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

CHAPTER 5: IN THE MIDDLE

Henry immediately contacted the Union as soon as they arrive in St Louis. They live well above ground this time, although all of the windows are heavily draped. He wrote a letter to the Union, telling them about Eve and what happened, although he was sure that Will Johnson already spread the news. Still, it would be like covering up a secret if the Union didn't hear from him personally. He was already halfway through the door when he heard her scream from the bathroom.

He let go of the letter and the parasol, rushed upstairs, and broke the door down. He was already in his all out vampire form, black eyes and all, as he grabbed Eve, and snarled at the room.

There was no one there.

It took him exactly two seconds to realise what she was screaming about. It was a spider. A tinsy winsy spider as big as a penny. The dark haired man gave himself another two seconds to gather himself before he looked down. Eve was naked and wet, pressed against him and looking completely lost as to what was happening.

Henry gulped, and the girl started to get over her shock. "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Henry walked out of the bathroom with his face red hot, and put the door back. "I'm—uhh.. Going to the post office. See you later."

He heard no reply from the bathroom. He walked downstairs, his heart was thumping harder than he ever remembered. He picked his letter and parasol from the floor, and went outside. His mind was still quite clouded after the incident, and he couldnt think of anything else.

When he got home, Eve was sitting at his desk, writing something. As he got closer, she looked up at him, and quickly looked back down. She was obviously still embarrassed about the incident. He can see that she was blushing.

"Who are you writing to?"

"No one." She said, and continued writing. He finally got close enough to see what she was actually doing. She was writing her name, over and over again. It seemed that her handwriting got better after a few lines. No more ink drops, less blots at the end of a line, and finally it was quite legible.

"Evangeline Donaghue Arthuria" He reads aloud, picking up a parchment that was already filled with writings.

She looked up at him with annoyance in her eyes, "It's Arturia. No H. Arturia."

He smiled, not knowing why.

...

Eve was bored as fuck, waiting in the house in St Louis. She looked around, and was extremely pissed when she remembered that Henry wouldnt let her bring any of her things, not even her favourite Neil Gaiman books. She blew her fringe away, rolling on the bed. To add to her irritation, Henry barged in on her shower, because she screamed like a girl that she is when she saw a spider at the bathtub.

Oh admit it, you're happy that he barged in. _i did not. _Yeah you did. _Oh be quiet brain._ Be quiet? Look who's blushing and smiling. _Dammit._

Eve got out of the room and walked downstairs. She looked around, and thought that the house, although much bigger than Henry's underground home, felt less homey. There were only 3 painting around the house, and they were placed in Henry's study. He banned her from opening any windows when they first got there. "make haste to the basement when you hear or see something suspicious." She recalled him saying. _Well how the fuck am i supposed to see something suspicious if you banned me from opening the windows and opening up doors?_

She decided to take a look at Henry's study. There were less books, but more parchment papers scattering around. Most of them are empty, but some of them are filled with letters, and poems written in beautiful letters. _Dayummm, this guy got better penmanship than me! _Yeah, your handwriting is very poor. _No they're not! They were ugly because i cant write with ink yet. _They were barely legible when you write with pencil and pen. _Dammit. That's MY font!_ She looked for the ugliest empty piece of parchment paper, sat behind Henry's desk, and started practising her penmanship.

Very soon, she lost her temper, because the ink kept running and leave huge blots at the end of every stroke. She also got ink all over her hands, forgetting that ink doesnt seep into the paper as fast as modern ink pens. She begun to see that her penmanship got better every few lines, and she was happy about it. Maybe if she kept on trying, she can write as beautifully as others.

When Henry got back, her handwriting was already getting better, and he picked up the piece of paper. It annoyed her when he mentioned that her last name as "Arthuria". When Henry walked out of the room, she leant back on the chair, and closed her eyes. She WILL NOT fall in love with this vampire jerkface.

Later that night, she dreamt.

_"Hi."_

_A man in a plaid suit came to her in the bar. He had this mean badass look in his eyes, making it hard for her not to look at him. She 'sup' nodded the man, and he chuckled._

_"Never met a woman that said 'hi' back like that before. I'm Adam." He said with a sly half smile._

_She nodded with unamusement, "Eve. Now if you dont mind, that seat's taken."_

_Adam chuckled, and sat down. "Well, i'll just keep it warm until your friend arrives"_

_She rolled her eyes, and flashed him the same sly half smile that he showed before._

The dream changes.

_She was in an elevator, carried by a dark eyed man, and another vampire was next to him. Adam led the way, opening the door to her apartment. The two vampires set her onto the floor and kneeled next to her, each holding her by the arms._

_"The fuck are you doing!? Let me go you creep!" She yelled, as the man in the plaid suit and shades mumbled foreign words as he was holding a rusty dagger._

_The two guys holding her were snarling. Growling. Whatever. She didnt have time to worry about those fucktards. She felt their grip on her loosened as the guy in the plaid suit got nearer._

_She can see that the blade had some sort of gem at the handle in the shape of an eye, and it glowed as he got closer. The creepy chants that he was mumbling also got more and more intense, and he stabbed her with the blade._

Eve woke up, and she instantly felt dizzy. The whole room was spinning, and she instantly felt like she was being watched. She was too dizzy and too sleepy to look around the room, and she was soon back asleep. When she woke up, the sky was still dark, as there was no light coming from the bottoms of the drapes in the room that she stayed in. The headache lingers, and she decided to go out of the room and get something to eat.

Halfway downstairs, she saw 3 tall men, equally handsome, standing at the foyer, talking with Henry. They looked up at her, stared at her for a few moments before lowering their voices and moved to Henry's study to continue talking. She shrugged, and walked to the kitchen. To her annoyance, when she walked past Henry's study, they stopped whispering as if they know that she was there.

_I'm not here to eavesdrop, idiots. Im just passing by. Calm the fuck down._

To her surprise, and even more annoyance, a voice that was clearly not Henry's replied, "Well, one cannot be so careless" And they all laughed.

She made a face and made a decision to barge into the room, "Whoa, you guys can read minds?"

Henry sighed and made a gesture for Eve to leave the room, while the three tall men snorted and tried their hardest not to laugh. Eve shrugged, "Sorry to bother. Won't happen again." And left the room.

Making herself a cup of milk tea, she heard muffled sounds from the next room, and soon enough, they left. Henry called for her right after the guests left.

"I'm in the kitchen, making tea." She replied.

He came into the kitchen with a dissaproved look on his face, "You shouldnt have done that." He said as he leaned on the door frame.

She raised an eyebrow, "One of them read my frickin mind, man. How else am i supposed to react?"

He sighed, "Well, you could have yelled back or something. You shouldn't have barged in, in the middle of our conversation like that."

"Well, sorry Sir. It's the first time that anyone's had read my mind in my entire life. Wont happen again. Sorry." She added sarcastically.

Henry shook his head, "It was quite rude, and now they thought that we are romantically involved."

She raised her other eyebrow, "Hey, they can read my mind right? They'll know that we're not that kind of involved."

Henry shook his head once more and sat down on the nearest chair. "We dont read minds, we hear your thoughts, and your thoughts are quite loud, actually. It's a little hard to miss. That's how Will and i found you in the south, at the plantation."

She laughed, "whoa i'm suddenly interested. What do you hear actually? No. Let me rephrase that. What makes my thoughts different than others?"

Henry shrugged, and he motioned her to pour him some tea. "You think a lot. And in a louder whisper than others. Maybe that's also how Jefferson Davis' men found you. You think in a louder whisper, and even if there are people with louder whispers than your mind, you think about things that are strange, and in a very harsh language."

She spat her tea, and coughed a few times. Henry sipped his tea like nothing happened.

"So, you're also saying that i should lower the volume of the whispers in my head, and not think about odd things in a harsh language?"

He chuckled, "you took the words right out of my mouth."

She put her head on the kitchen table, "what else did you hear in my thoughts?"

He stood up, bringing his cup of tea with him, "Everything. Now go back to sleep, it's not your kind's time to be up and about yet."

She threw a loaf of bread at him, and it hit him on the shoulder, "You walk in the daylight, and you dont hear me complaining."

He paused for a moment, but then walked away without saying another word.

...

Henry smiled as she said, _"You walk in the daylight, and you dont hear me complaining."_ It's what Edeva used to do also, talking back to him. It seemed that Edeva's tea making skills was passed on from generation to generation, because the tea was as how he remembered Edeva making it. But as he remembered of his Edeva, he also remembered what she said about her already married once before. It made his heart hurt quite a bit.

He could fill cemeteries with the women that he has ever loved, but only Edeva can make such an impact in his heart. He has forgotten most of the women that he has ever wept over, and he can no longer remember some of their faces. Some he met only for a few weeks, some a few years. If only he had the knowledge and the power he has now, he could've brought Edeva back to life. He was back at his study when he saw a crumpled piece of paper at the bottom edge of the trash bin. It was stained with ink blots, and smears.

He opened it to see a drawing of an eye, not just any eye, a darkened vampire eye, and next to it, a poor drawing of a deer with a moustache. He smiled at the drawing, and kept it in his coat pocket.

He must say that her face reminds him of his dear Edeva, but he must admit that his dear Edeva is much more beautiful than her. Although Eve has much nicer skin, Edeva's hair was like it is made from the finest flaxen, and Henry would caught himself often remembering about her eyes.

Her eyes was a strange shade of brown. For over 300 years, never has Henry met someone with eyes like his Edeva. He would sometimes got out of his way to approach anyone if he thought thet have eyes the same shade of brown as his late wife's, but never. He walked upstairs, feeling suddenly a little upset. If only Edeva's great-great-great-great-great granddaughter has the same demeanor and behaviour as her.

He chuckled, thinking about how Edeva would have reacted if she knows that her great-great-great-great granddaughter acts like.

The next morning, he was met with Eve knocking, or banging, to be more exact, at his door.

"WAKE UP! THOSE 3 TALL MEN THAT CAN READ MINDS ARE DOWNSTAIRS. HURRY UP! THEY'RE HERE SINCE LIKE, UHH—30 MINUTES AGO! WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

Henry opened the door and scowled, "Well, go down there and make them something to eat and drink, then. I'll be down there in a minute"

She scowled back, "i already did those things, lazy ass. We even talked for quite a bit."

As he got downstairs, he heard Eve and Joshua talking in the kitchen, while the other 2 men, he found, is in his study. He walked inside to see them already facing him, their thumbs directed at the direction of the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see them sitting at the kitchen table, their face close to each other.

"Ehem."

Both of them shot up and Eve blushed. He was sure that if Joshua could blush, he would. He walked and nodded quickly to Eve, and then left the room to join the others. Henry glared at Eve before leaving the room himself.

When they were done, Eve was again writing on Henry's desk. She smiled widely when Joshua walked by, and she waved him goodbye. When they were out of hearing range, Henry whispered, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged, which made him even angrier, "What were you doing back there with him?"

She shrugged again, "we just talked, that's ? You jealouss?" She poked him with the end of the quill pen and he closed his eyes in annoyance.

"THEY" he said, pointing at the door, "Are guardian vampires. They should not be bothered with little unimportant things, like feelings. I should warn you that if you do that again, you wont be staying here with me. You will be sent somewhere else, and i wont guarantee that your new host will welcome you with hospitality."

Eve shrugged, "okay, okay. I got it. SHEESH. I'll stay the fuck away from those guys."

Henry shook his head and went to his bedroom.

It has been exactly 4 months since Eve first 'visited' him, and he was quite fond of her presence, even though sometimes she tends to annoy him. She cooked meals that he has never eaten before, and her homemade steak was incredible. It was what she called "medium rare", where the meat is only a little bit cooked, and the meat is still rare and bloody inside. He found himself smiling everytime he hears her sing in the showers, or whenever she thinks that she's out of his hearing range. He loved it when she got bored and started to draw on parchment at his desk, for her drawings are odd and funny to look at.

Henry went to the seamstress to pick up the dress that he ordered a few days ago. It was a frilly light purple dress with white and pink bows scattered around. The dress was supposed to be worn with a corset, and he laughed as he got home from the seamstress as how Eve's going to react.

The timing couldnt be more perfect. Eve was taking a bath in the bathroom. He put the dress in front of the bathroom, and he lets her know that the dress is there.

...

Eve sighed, not wanting to go to this ball thingy. She has blue bloods alright, but she was raised by her father. It was her twin sister that was raised by her mother. This is her twin sister Emmilya's kind of shit. Her shit was fencing, reading, archery, lacrosse, swimming, knife throwing, and ventriloquism. But dancing? She couldnt even dance to save her life. She sighed again and took the dress from outside.

Her jaw dropped.

_How am i supposed to put it on? Does the corset thingy go on first, or something? But what about this tight tanktop thingamajigy? And this skirt! I'll be sure to trip on it every 3 steps!_ 10 minutes gone by and she still wasnt sure how to put it on. She took a deep breath, walked to the door, and yelled, "HENRYY, I NEED SOME HELPP"

She heard footsteps coming. "Henry? I dont know how to put the damn dress on". She heard him chuckling on the other side of the door and she can feel her face red hot.

"May i come in?"

"Of course not! I'm buck ass nude. I cant believe bras arent invented yet this time around."

"Alright, alright, i'm sorry. Can you find the dress that is made out of the thinnest material?"

She separated the dress, "The white one, where the neck is low?" She said aloud, but added under her breath, "so low, that i dont think i'll need to frickin wear it."

"Yes. And you shall need to wear it as it will look different when worn and when held"

Her eyes widened, "Uhh, allright, what's next?"

"The corset. Do you know which end is which?"

"Uhhh, the laces are at the back right? I know that much, what else is there to it?"

She can her him sigh at the other side, "There is a top side and a bottom side. Putting it on the wrong way can cause your waist to became oddly shaped."

She sighed, "Oh for the love of all things bothersome!" and opened the door. "Which way is which?" She said as she held the corset to his face.

* * *

the storyline has gone downhill lajfajsfkajsfg D: will end this one soon bcos i think too far ahead and nao the middle part is hollow:(


	6. Chapter 6: Fly Me To The Moon

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. JUST MY OC. PLEASE DONT SUE ME, I'M JUST A MIDDLE CLASS ASIAN KID.**

APOLOGIES FOR BAD GRAMMER AND TENSES AND STUFF, EENGRISH NOT ME FRIST LANGUEGE.

Used a phrase from the movie! :D i hope you guys dont mind :)

Heyy Jess! i hope you like this chapter~! :3

* * *

CHAPTER 6: FLY ME TO THE MOON

Eve walked towards the building, barely breathing. The corset is way too tight. She looked at Henry, who in turn looked at her, asking her if she's alright.

"i can barely breathe, man. Do i really have to wear this thing?" She whined. Henry simply smiled and looked away.

_Damn this bastard, she wants to smack him at the back of the head like in NCIS where Gibbs smacked Dinozzo or McGee._ She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

Henry laughed, "What's NCIS? And Who's Dinozzo and McGee?"

She groaned, "UGHH i hate it when you do that, can you not listen to my mind or something?"

He chuckled, "not when you think as loud and as odd as that, Eve."

She begrudgingly follow him into the building where they held the dance thingy. The decor was so-so, but the food, oh the glorious glorious food tastes frickin heavenly! OH GOD she can hardly contain herself. She would've eaten half of the serving plate already if Henry hadn't stopped her a few times. He held her left arm quite tightly to stop her from running away to the banquet table.

_Hey, it aint my fault they made the food so delicious._

Henry looked at her unbelievably, "You are DEFINITELY Edeva's descendant. She too has the lack of self control around party dishes, especially sweets. Now behave, dont embarrass yourself."

Since he can listen to her mind, she felt no need to open her mouth and speak. _Embarrass myself? I'm from the fucking future, no one's gonna see me again in a matter of weeks. I hope. Who cares?_

Henry closed his eyes in annoyance, "You'll embarrass me too. Now please communicate like a normal human being."

She shrugged, blew fringe from her face. Henry looked at her when he saw this, and commented, "See, your hair is getting in the way, if you would just let me cut them, then you wouldn't have have this problem."

She blew her fringe away from her face again, "Cut them? no way. And have my hair parted in the middle and have frilly side fringes like those women over there? No way man. I'd rather die."

He sighed, "Well your absurd hairstyle is attracting attention"

"Well you should have listened to me and let me stay at home." She retorted.

He sighed, the kind of sigh admitting that she indeed has a point, "But we're here already, so let's just get this over with."

Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. "Hey. What if i just pretended to be sick or something? And then i can go home and not embarrass you."

"You will do no such thing. People will then have to pay you a visit, and i shall have to stay up all day."

"Whoa, people do that? They visit and give flowers and food and stuff? But they hardly know me"

Henry gave her a look, "What kind of a future do you live in? Just because you dont know them that well doesnt mean that you dont care of their well being. Listen." He sighed, "We are going to talk, and then we'll have a dance or two, and then we are going home. Is that alright with you?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Whatever. And i have told you i for the hundredth time now, i cant fucking dance."

Henry looked like he was going to go berserk, so she added, "But i am willing to learn."

She remembered what her father said about dancing. _One day you shall find someone that is willing to teach you how to dance. A real gentleman does not care if his lady cannot dance, if he loves her that much, then he will. No matter how much you suck at it. Your true love shall teach you how to dance. Patiently. And also properly. And remind you that what i am tallking about here is about ballroom dancing and proper dance, NOT those hiphop breakdance thing, or those horrid twerking._ She chuckled a little, not hearing what Henry was saying. "Excuse me, i wasnt listening, what did you say?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "I said, dancing isnt the kind of thing that can be taught overnight. We will start immediately."

She froze, "did you just...listen to my mind?"

"No. I heard nothing for the past few seconds. If you recalled something from your err...past? then i cant listen to it. So do not worry." He smiled, "Now shall we?"

She was still frozen, "Shall we what?"

"Get on with the plan. Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh yeah. To infinity and beyond!"

Henry looked at her as if she just said something horrid and awesome at the same time, and it was his turn to froze for a few seconds.

"What are you waiting for you idiot! Let's go do this thing!"

...

Henry brushed that eerie feeling that he just had about Eve, and walked with her. There were something about her words, _To infinity and beyond _that made him a little bit awkward.

That night went quite horrible if Henry must say so, for people were staring at them, and Eve, as Edeva did, was very oblivious and didnt seem to care much about what other people think about them, as long as they are having fun. When he was talking to people, he lets her wander off (not without telling her to behave) and he almost spilled his drink and ran over to her when she thought about jumping to the pool below, and then realised that that was the kind of thing that she likes to wonder about.

This girl is giving him a very hard time at concentrating. By the time she was sitting down at the couch, he had already made a few people upset because he was obviously not listening to them. When she sat down on the couch, he saw that she was extremely bored and she was making noises with her wine glass, just like Edeva used to do, and shook his head in disbelief.

Never in his life he thought of his Edeva in this annoyed manner, and it made him feel a little bit guilty. He sat next to her, "It's called a dance." He paused, waiting for her reaction. But when he didn't get any, he continued, "If we're meant to sit alone they would've called it something else"

He got an annoying look from her that for a moment that she resembled Edeva, and he felt his heart beat a little faster. "Come on" he said, offering his hand.

"I hope you're wearing steel toe boots." She said, sighing.

The dance went quite well, as she prove to be an excellent learner. He has to admit that when she dance, she lost all of that harsh and man-like features, and started to act more like a proper lady. But when the dancing stopped, she snapped right back to her old habits.

"I'm frickin hungry, man. I need some of those delicious pastry things." She said, eye-ing a butler that just went by. "Can we go home after this?"

"Of course."

Eve was very happy when they got home, and went to bed right afterwards.

The next night as Henry was getting ready to go out, he heard clattering in the kitchen, so he went to investigate. Eve was humming as she was making tea, and it turned out that she made tea for two.

"What came over you?"

She grinned, "Nothing. And i have to thank you, last night was lovely." She changed her expression into a stern one, "And never, ever made me go to another ball again. My legs and back are as sore as hell"

She then turned her back on him, and continued to made tea while humming a song that he didnt know. He sat on the kitchen table, putting his feet on the chair, and grabbed an apple from the bowl.

"If last night was so lovely, why dont you want to do it again?"

"Shut up and eat your fruit" She retorted, without looking at him.

Henry shook his head and leapt from the table, "Bring that tray of tea to my study, will you love?" He said in a more british accent than usual.

She turned her head, and looked extremely annoyed, although he thought he saw some colour on her face, but he couldnt be sure, the candle light was already quite dim. "of course love, i'll pour it right on your head. Or do you prefer it on your man parts? Assuming you still have those after turning into a vampire." She said in the same excessive british accent.

He was shocked that she was that open when talking about private parts, and he turned quite red.

She seemed to notice his change of colours, and burst out laughing, "OH MY GOD YOU DONT HAVE THOSE ANYMORE!"

He blushed even more, "WHAT? I—"

She laughed even harder until she couldnt stand up anymore, "OH GOD I THINK I'M DYING! OH MY SIDES! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

He closed his eyes and put his left hand over his face, "i was just baffled by the fact that a woman would talk about...them, so openly. Never in my life has someone mentioned that to me."

He had to wait a few seconds for her to stop laughing, "Okay-haha—okay. Okay i'm done. It's quite common in my time really, it's like a normal thing."

Henry saw her shrug, continue to snicker for a little while, and then she realised that Henry was still there, and she looked back, "oh why are you still here? I thought you want them delivered to your study?"

Henry smiled and left the room. He closed the door to his study, but then open it again as quietly as he can. A few minutes passed, and he heard what he was waiting for.

**_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring's like on jupiter and mars_**

**_In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby kiss me._**

Henry closed his eyes and smiled. Her lyrics are always odd and absurd.

**_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more, you are all i long for, all i worship and adore_**

**_In other words, please be true. In other words, i—OUCH FUCK THAT'S HOT _**

In that moment Henry knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble. He fell in love.

He rushed to the kitchen, "What happened?"

She looked surprised because he was there so fast. "I— Your spoon is made out of silver. I thought vampires are supposed to be alergic to silver or something."

"Pure myth. We are just as allergic to silver as we are to garlic and holy water." He told her, and helped her get the tea ready. "Besides, how did you know that the spoon was silver?"

"Arent all spoons this century?" She laughed, "And besides, the spoon's fucking hot right after i pour the tea in. It has to be silver. What do you mean you're not allergic to silver? What kind of a vampire are you?"

Henry shook his head and sat down. He motioned her to sit with him, "Please sit. I have a secret to tell you." Henry knows how much girls love secrets, and he knows that she will sit down immediately. But of course, she didn't.

"By the look on your face, i dont think i want to hear it." She said, standing still near the window.

"It's nothing dangerous. I promise." He said, and she sat down.

He began telling her the one thing that vampires never talked about. "We arent actually weak to silver, garlic, and holy water. Vampires can only be killed by a stake through the heart, beheaded, or burnt. Those rumours about silver and garlic and holy water were made by vampires. If you were told that you could keep vampires away by a stake through their hearts, or by merely swinging garlic and spraying us with holy water, which would you choose?"

Eve's eyes widen at the thought, "The garlic and holy water."

"You see? Humans are all alike. They choose the simple ways instead. Garlic is how we hunt for prey in the night. Meek people travelling alone in the night almost always carry garlic in their pockets. It makes them easier to smell from afar. And silver is the easiest way to deceive them. That is how we make money. They will bring silver everywhere, and when we kill them, we take their silver."

"Why not gold, then?"

"We are simple beings. We do not seek fortune." Henry said, drinking the rest of tea. "i suggest you go to sleep now."

She raised her eyebrows high, "After that story? Not happening. That story will keep me pondering deep into the night."

He shook his head and went back to his study.

"Dont leave me hangin, man. The night is still young! Let's talk about more stuff" She said in a pleading tone. Henry turn back to see her with his vampire eyes ready.

"I feel a bit hungry at the moment. If you are still awake when i return, then we shall talk."

Eve stared into his eyes harder than ever. He felt uncomfortable, and then he left.

...

She had nothing to do to wait for his return from his meal hunt. She tried everything to relieve her from the boredom attack, but nothing will do. There are no more parchment pieces, only whole scrolls, and she's afraid Henry will get mad at her for using them for doodling. She searched high and low for cookies and such, but she remembered that she lived with a fucking vampire, and felt stupid.

The moon was setting, and Eve fell asleep on the couch.

She woke up due to a loud noise, and she sat up immediately. _Whoa, the fuck was that? Vampires?no they're way to fucking loud. Burglars? Yeah i think so._ She heard shuffling from the next room and she thought she heard whispers.

She crept under Henry's desk with a quill pen, a bottle of ink, and waited there. She thought if the burglar came in, she would spray the ink to their faces and stab them with the quill pen. She waited, and waited, until she heard the door to Henry's study open quietly, and she heard creeping.

"Henry?" She tried making her voice as eerie as possible, because she thought the house itself with all the windows draped down are quite scary, so she thought she'd gave it a shot.

"Edeva?" He whispers.

"OH GOD I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BURGLAR!" She yelled and came out from under the table. Henry looked at her as if she was crazy, and she added, "Don't look at me like that, what were you doing? Why were you creeping and whispering? And wipe those blood off your face, will you?" She tried to look away from his eyes, but couldn't. Vampire eyes are extremely beautiful with their pupils all dilated and shit. And those blood on his face somehow adds to the loneliness in those eyes.

Henry reached into his waistcoat pocket and showed her a beautiful engraved watch. "He was a pickpocket. You can keep it if you like."

She shook her head and gave the pocketwatch back, "You look tired, you should go to your coffin or something, Mr Dracula."

Henry smiled and showed her his fangs. She suddenly felt afraid and took a step back, "Are..you still..umm, hungry?"

He shook his head but wont take his eyes off her. She puts the quill pen and the ink bottle as calmly as she can, and then she ran for the window. If he did decide to eat her, she will not die being chased in a locked house. Her left foot was already on the windowsill when she felt both his arms around her stomach.

"NOOOO!" She yelled, and elbowed him right in the face. It made no effect at all, and he carried her back inside, closing the window with his back.

She stopped struggling, thinking that he'll loosen up, and she can get away, but what he did next was to turn her around and grabbed the back of her neck with his left hand, quite hard, it made her head stuck awkwardly against his chest. After a moment he loosened the grip on the back of her neck, and she winced and braced for fangs on the side of her neck.

Henry's thumb pushed her face upwards, and she opened her eyes while he leaned in even closer. She winced again, but instead of fangs piercing her skin, she felt wet lips against hers. She struggled a bit, not wanting to offend him in his state, afraid that he might change his mind and bite her or something. When she finally couldnt take it, she pushed him away and wiped the blood off her lips. Her heart felt like they were going to burst out of her chest.

Henry looked at her for a moment and turned around. He was halfway upstairs before she said, "I told you before you wipe the blood off your face, idiot. Kisses are supposed to be sweet, not bloody."

Henry stopped, and continued to walk upstairs without saying a word. She stood still at his study for a full 30 minutes before heading back to her room. She didnt sleep a wink that night.

The next morning went quite awkward. She was on her way back upstairs with a bowl of porridge and cream when she saw him going from the bathroom back to his room. He pretended he didnt see her, but she knew he did. She went back upstairs and left the porridge on the table and crept back onto her bed.

She jolted awake, it seemed that she fell asleep before eating her porridge, and her stomach woke her. She was halfway through her porridge when she heard him knock on her door.

She was too lazy to open it, "come in, it's unlocked."

But Henry was still knocking.

"Dammit man, i'm too lazy to open the door."

He opened the door and leaned in on the doorframe with his arms folded. She doesnt feel like eating anymore, and set the porridge bowl on the table. "What?" She barked lazily. She was in no mood to talk.

There was a long pause before Henry finally said something. And she knew that 'something' wont be good news. "I will be away for a little while."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I dont know how long it will be, but i reckon it will be a week or two. I've assigned for 3 vampires to stay with you for the time i'm gone."

"I dont need them"

"It is for your own safety. They will be here whether you want them or not."

He walked in and kissed the top of her head. He brushed her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead. He leaned even more, but she brushed him off. He kissed the back of her hand instead.

She smiled weakly, still unsure how to feel about this, and he closed the door.

She waited until it was dark enough, and she went out. From the shuffling she heard in Henry's room, she assumed that he hasnt left. She tiptoed downstairs and waited at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the door. She wouldnt dare think about what she was going to do, afraid that Henry would listen to her mind by accident, so she thought about the fun times that she had with her friends and colleagues back home.

An hour passed, and she heard him calling from upstairs.

She pretended she couldnt hear him and kept staring at the door.

"You know i havent left, right?" He said, sitting next to her on the bottom of the stairs. "The trinity will be here soon. I will be gone before then."

"Be safe" She said, smiling as she said so, "Dont forget my souvenir."

He shook his head and smiled. He looked at his pocketwatch and stood up, "i better get going."

"Bye Henry." She waved at him.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" He frowned.

She stood up, "That's for when you got back."

He smiled, the widest smile she had ever seen on him, and he left.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAYYY D: D: i ran out of ideas and almost abandon this one :( but then i read the book again:p it does wonders to my imagination!

Please review :3 i'm open for any critiques and stuff, just not about grammar and tenses -.- i know they're bad :T


	7. Chapter 7: Dead Like Us

HELLOOOOOO PEOPLEEE :D the story gained followers! Woohoo! Hope this chapter wont scare you away :(

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING, ANYONE OR WHATEVER REAL THINGS THAT I MENTION HERE.**

PLEASE DONT SUE ME.

Borrowed a famous line from the movie :3 and a name is from Seth Grahame Smith's Unholy Night novel :D He's a frickin genius!

Grammar and tenses are messed up. i apologise. i think i need to take english lessons again.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: DEAD LIKE US

Henry tried not to flip the table over when he heard that he had to stay for a few more weeks in Virginia. He wrote Eve a letter, telling her where he is and when will he be coming home. The Union even located a new place for him to live next, which was still in St Louis, but far away from their current home. He missed her already, the loudness and the rudeness of her thoughts, and her similarities with Edeva. If only he could bring her with him.

He walked towards the post office when he saw someone there. It was Joshua. That was not right, he was supposed to be guarding her at the house back in St Louis.

He tapped Joshua on the shoulder, "Why are you here?"

Joshua raised both his eyebrows, "You said we are not needed anymore, that you have found a more suitable group to guard her. So we came here instead, to help you with the mission."

He scrunched the letter he was about to send in his hand, "They have forged the letter. The Union will be fine without you, but Eve wont be. I need you to bring her back here."

Joshua nodded and was gone in a blink of an eye. He realised that his hand was bleeding, and stopped scrunching the letter. Black blood was seeping down the parchment. How could he be so stupid? Why didnt he wait for reinforcements to come, and then leave? Why did he have to be so arrogant, not wanting the other vampires to know that he has feelings for her?

He felt like going after her himself, asking for Will Johnson's help once more. He felt like destroying something, or someone. How can he be so careless?

_~meanwhile~_

Eve groaned in the tight space of the carriage. Her hands were tied at her back with some sort of rope, and it hurts her wrists. There were 3 vampires that took her, buy only one stayed with her inside. The other two are outside, guarding the carriage.

"So, where's blondie and the tall guy?"

He didnt respond.

"So they're dead huh?"

"Watch your tongue" He barked.

_Awww yiss._ "I cant believe you still have the balls to go and pick me up again, arent you afraid that you're gonna end the same way as blondie and tall guy?"

He stayed still, but she can feel anger from him. She smiled, "So did you find new friends yet? I hope you didnt bond with these guys already. Such a shame if they end up dead too."

He grabbed her neck, his fangs descending and his eyes blackening, "Do you perhaps want to meet Dawson and Richard?"

She rolled her eyes, "Who in the name of fuck are Dawson and Richard?"

The vampire choked her even harder, and with little breath she had left, she whispered, "i said, who the fuck are Dawson and Richard?"

He slammed her head to the carriage windor repeatedly. The vampire outside saw what happened and rushed in.

"What happened, Vic? You know we're supposed to bring her back alive, right?." The other vampire asked, in a rather panicked tone

Eve groaned in pain, "Oww my head, can someone caress my head? Everything spins"

The other vampire glanced at Vic, "We'll take turns. I guess it's my turn now"

Vic climbed out of the carriage and slammed the door.

Eve pretended that she was as tame and polite as a regular lady in that century, and acted nice around this vampire. He seemed to be very young when bitten, and she was right.

He was 19, which still acted like a 13 year old in today's time due to the lack of education and information. His name was Allen. He was very nice, acting like he was genuinely worried and stuff. He told her that he only spent 30 years as a vampire, and that he enjoyed every single moment of it.

"I dont know how to tell you, Miss, i always liked the moon and all. It seemed like a dream come true, 'cept for the drinkin blood part. At first i thought it tastes mighty terrible, but after a while i got used to it. I saw my momma often, a few years after i got bit, but then i saw her dyin, and i cant see her no more. It pains too much"

She smiled weakly, "You're not supposed to tell me that much about yourself, you know that?"

He smiled a boy's half smile, "Well, you looked like the type that'll listen, and vampires aint the type that listens. They're old, Vic and Perry—he's the other 'un—And old vampires are wise, so they dont have time listenin to stories. They're more interested in literature and borin old man talk"

She laughed, "I like your southern accent very much, Allen."

"Thanks, Miss. So why'd Vic slam you earlier, did you say somethin to him?"

She shook her head, "I wouldnt answer his questions, and he got mad. I'm not the type that would talk to rude and mean people. And i think he got impatient."

He nodded a few times, "You're different, Miss. Aint like other women i've meet. Your hair is weird, you talk weird, and you even walk weird."

She laughed, "They didnt tell you?"

"Yeah they mentioned a couple things, about you brought in from the future and somethin like that, but i cant believe it's true, i mean, you dress like us"

She shook her head in disbelief, "Well, you should see me when i came here the first time."

Allen laughed, and the vampire called Perry joined in. "Dont get too cozy with the prisoner, boy."

"Heard from Vic she talked about Richard and Dawson."

"Who's Richard and Daw—"

"We're here"

It was a different plantation, and this one seemed to be in a more rural and clandestine place than the last one. She even doubted herself at first that she was still in America, because the air smelt so different there.

The three vampires brought her in and to her surprise, Will Johnson is there also. She pretended that she never saw Will Johnson before, and thought _Whoa, a black vampire. Cool._

"Dont pretend that you dont know this gentleman, Ms Donaghue Arthuria."

"It's frickin Arturia, inbred." She looked up to see a vampire, about 40-ish in the balcony of the plantation, looking down at her.

Will Johnson struggled against the invisible bindings, and he tried to yell, but no sound came out. She was terrified. She felt that this vampire has a more murderous plan than Jeff Davis.

"You are quite correct. I do have a more murderous plan than Jeff Davis. This one concerns on stifling Union's most valiant vampire."

"i remember you, you're that guy that fucking stabbed me! What the fuck is going on? What's your game?

"My apologies, Miss. The stabbing is part of the ritual. Adam Sutherland. At your service." He bowed, and jumped down from the balcony, and paced slowly to her. "And we don't play games, i'm afraid."

He untied her, and she grabbed the chopstick that she used to tie her hair and tried to jab it towards Adam's chest. He has incredible reflexes, for he slapped her hand away, grabbed her neck, brought her up a few centimetres and threw her across the room. She staggered as she tried to stand up, and Adam walked slowly towards her.

"There are a lot of ways that the plan can go. But first, we have to...almost kill you."

She collapsed, her vision all blurry, and there was extreme pain on her back, and she wheezed "You mean torture?"

He laughed, "Torture is such a strong word." And picked her up by her waist.

The pain increases until the point where her groans turned into screams. _Okay. My back's definitely broken._

She wished she was dead. Adam and the other vampires thoroughly enjoy the whole process, and now they're wiping their hands and their faces from the blood spatter.

_Henry, help me._

Adam and the rest of the vampires laugh. "There will be no Henry to help you this time, and we've got your friend Will Johnson here as well."

She can only watch as they sat her down and 2 of the vampires slit Will's wrist with their nails, and lets his blood ooze into a wine glass. Will struggled to no avail. Eve can almost hear him screaming.

They force fed her his blood. She can see him in the background, struggling with all his might to escape. Vampire blood was thicker than human's, and they're black in colour.

"Let the pain begin."

It began even before the words came out of his mouth. It was worse than Adam's beating, and she wished she would die right then. She felt the physical pain and the heartache at the same time, wondering what would Henry's reaction be to her 'transformation'

"Fuck you sissy princesses, i'll kill every single one of you." She whispered in pain. The last thing she heard as she was alive was the vampire's condescending laughter.

For the next one and a half day, she suffered the worst and the last sickness of her life. She suffered horrific visions, but laughed at them, becuase she knows that they're just visions, and she'll meet them later in life when she's put to permanent sleep. She met the devil and his family, pinhead and his men, cerberus and his ugly ass master, human like beings that creep on all fours with great speed, and others.

Her pain subsided as quick as it began. She stood up, eyeing her pale and vein patterned skin, and when she walked to the nearest mirror, she found herself nowhere to be seen. She thought it was glass for a moment, until she remembered.

"Fuck. I forgot i cant see myself from now on." She muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, you look...allright" a voice behind her spoke, and it was Adam.

She lunged at him with her newfound strength and speed, but Adam was a much much older vampire, so he dodged her attack and slammed her head to the wall.

He laughed as she took deep breaths to calm herself down, "It's quite odd that you can hardly feel any pain isnt it? As a human you wished that you cant feel any pain, but after you get what you've got, it takes a little bit of getting used to."

He let go of the grip, and she started going back at him again, making him pin her to the ground to stop her movements, and she screamed all kinds of profanities at him, "Why in the name of fuck did you have to fucking change me into a fucking vampire you pimple arsed bastard?"

"pimple arsed" He laughed, and then added, "It's a part of a plan actually. Henry is the most dangerous vampire in the union, therefore we need something to soften him up. I had to travel to the future quite a few times to find someone. And lucky me, i've found you."

"Fucktard, this whole thing will blow up in your ugly arse faces. You're even dumber than you look, Princess." Eve barked at him.

"Princess. That's quite funny actually. If i dont have to give you over to Henry, i will gladly keep you for myself." he said, tidying up her fringe as he said so, "Women this century are quite dull, you see. You remind me of a woman that i killed many years ago. She had a fiery spirit like yours, but she was more refined and her choice of words arent as funny as yours."

He continued talking as he was straddling her, "You see, man have enslaved each other since they invented Gods to forgive them to do it. I've seen Jews built Egypt, seeing Christians thrown to lions with my own eyes. And i've seen Africans sell their own kind to Europeans. May i share one of the revelations of my 5 thousand years?"

She blew her fringe off her face, not wanting him to see that she was interested, but he saw it in her eyes.

He smiled, "We're all slaves to something. You and i to eternity, others the colours of their skin, and your belover Henry, to love."

She laughed, "Love? Ha! You're bloody joking right? She loved that first wife of his, you old geezer"

He smiled wider than ever, "And that's why i brought him her descendant. I've mentioned before that i have been to the future a few times, yes?"

"Ugh, so?"

"You're also a lot dumber than you look, Ms Evangeline Donaghue Arturia."

She was confused as hell, "Okay so let me get this straight. You went to the future so many times, look at so many women and shit, brought me here, just so you can, what? Change me into a vampire, and possibly break Henry's heart? Is your brain damaged?" She looked at him dead serious this time, "Oh wait, hearing your stupid plan, i think you dont have one."

Adam helped her up, calling Vic and Allen to help her upstairs.

She suddenly felt ill and had to sit down.

Allen steadied her and grabbed her left arm while Vic got her right. "There is a reason we didnt feed you on the way here." He smirked.

She was beyond annoyed, and Allen didnt grab her arm tight enough. She ran her left hand right through Vic's heart, ripped them out, and squished it to bits. She thought that it would kill him, but it only render him unable to move.

_Looks like i have to aim for the head, zombie style._

Allen and Adam came to his rescue, throwing her outside. Adam barked orders to them, but it was too late. She flung herself at them and stamped on his head, crushing it to pieces. Adam lost his patience, and ran his hand through her middle, but she can feel him stop a couple of centimetres from her spine.

He took his hand out, and carried her upstairs. His eyes were all black, unlike Henry's beautiful vampire eyes. She smirked, "One down, a few more to go."

He doesnt seem to hear her, but she knows that he's only pretending. "Hey, be happy Adam, Vicky's with Richie and Dawson now. They're fucking reunited."

He still pretended that he couldnt hear her, and continued walking in silence. She stayed quiet all the way, feeling nauseous because she can feel herself healing. Adam sets her gently on the couch, letting her know that if she tried anything dangerous again, he wont be so forgiving. She stayed still, feeling her organs and flesh and skin mending themselves. Good thing there are noises outside and faint whispers in her head, because she swears she can hear the healing noises.

She walked around room and found a dresser full of frilly and heavy dresses. _Damn these must belong to deceased people. _Do you not remember that you are also deceased? _Whoa, since when do i think as sophisticated as that?_

She sighed and blew her fringe out of her face. _Great, since i cant see myself in mirrors, i cant cut my own fringe. Awesome. Being a vampire turned out to be exactly the opposite of practical._

She waited and waited, but Adam and his people didnt come for her. So she went ut of her room to do some exploring. The plantation house is quite unfurnished, only a few bits of furniture here and there, and barely any paintings like in Henry's house.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about Henry. What will he think of her? Will he still like her? Will he kill her? She looked outside the window to see that the vampires are burying their dead friend and putting stones on top of his grave.

She took the chance to tiptoe to the door and plan her exit. But as she was out there, she met Joshua.

"Hey, oh my God thank goodness you're here." She whispered, "Those guys are planning something horrible for Henry, i think they're bringing him here for a slaughter or something. Can't you like telepath him or something?"

Joshua led her to a narrow staircase that she guessed are for the slaves, and he shook his head, "Vampires cannot listen to each other's thoughts. We just have to wish for the best"

She tugged on his coat, "Hey. Will Johnson's here, tied up some kind of spell. And you must've realised now that i am a vampire, yes?"

He immediately turn around in horror, "This is—this is not good. A spell? That must be Adam's doing. He has been here longer than most of us, and he developed some sort of demonic powers. We must distract him long and hard enough so he forgots about putting a spell on Will Johnson."

She rolled her eyes, "Vampires arent supposed to have magical powers. This is fucked up."

"And Henry will burn me alive knowing i did half my job" Joshua said, in a weirdly calm tone.

She shook his head, "Nah, he wouldn't. i'll take full responsibility" She patted his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Joshua looked a bit surprised, but nodded. "Now here's what you need to do, Eve."

...

It has been 6 days since he met Joshua in Virginia, and he has bene feeling very anxious. He cant help but to think that Adam has something to do with this, but quickly dismisses the thought, for he had a vision.

Henry Sturges suddenly felt the need to sit down. He was meeting Flavia, a former vampire lover of his.

"Henry, my dear, is something wrong?" She said, looking worried. She placed a cold hand on his shoulder, "You dont look so well."

He shook his head, "i'm not ill, i just felt something odd." He said, brushing her hand off his shoulder.

"If you say so" Flavia said, still looking a bit worried. "Now my dear, about what you said earlier..."

Henry almost rolled his eyes when she called him "my dear" as if nothing had happened between them. He hated it, but he has to endure this momentarily if he wants to get what he wanted. He merely looked at her general direction, nodding.

"i think i may have a better solution for your problem" She said, smiling humbly.

"And?" He almost barked.

"I believe lending you the demonomicon is a good idea."

Henry sighed, "Knowing you, i fell a disturbance in my wallet"

She smiled, "Of course, my love. A book as strong and as evil as the demonomicon comes with a price. But it's not riches that i want."

He held his breath. Something worse is coming. "And that would be?"

She stood up, "Us." She started walking in circles around him, "I want us back. I missed you so much, Henry. I couldnt stand it when i heard you started living with that strange and almost inhuman girl. Her behaviour is intolerable, and i've listened to her mind! I saw her in Adam's carriage, but he wasn't in it. There were Perry, and that handsome young man Allen. I have to tell you that she thought of the harshest and the dirtiest things!"

Henry stood up, "you saw her? A few days ago? In Adam's carriage?"

Her smile faded, "Where was this side of you when you were with me, Henry."

"Flavia, you saw her? A few days ago?"

She sat down, her tone sounded dull and bored, "Yes, i saw her. Now let's talk about a more important thing. Like the demonomicon. Do you wish to borrow it or not?"

"Now that Adam is involved, i think the demonomicon is a necessity, Flavia."

"You know what i want in return" Flavia said, sitting down.

Henry almost shuddered, he needs the demonomicon even more, now that he knows that Adam got her. But he can't bear the thought of being with Flavia, now that he has found Eve. He admitted that her demeanor is very unladylike, and her choices of words are very coarse, but he is sure that everything will change once she's with someone she's comfortable with. He has noticed that she chooses her words more carefully now, and doesnt swear as much as when they first met.

Flavia seemed to be growing impatient, because she has started to do the thing that Henry hated the most. She tapped her feet, and immediately continued with her tapping her hands on the chair's armrest.

She expressed her impatience a moment later, "The offer wont last long, Henry."

Henry stood up and walked towards the window, "Thankyou for your time, Flavia. But i believe i must go."

Flavia pouted, and stood up, "What is so special about her?"

"Everything"

Henry walked out of the house with his heart feeling quite worried. He had a plan to go home, grab a few things, and then catch up with Joshua. What is taking so long? Something didnt feel right. And it turns out something did went wrong, as he saw Joshua sitting on the house he was staying in, burying his face in his hands.

"Joshua, where's Eve?"

Joshua looked up at him, a little bit frightened. "She's..."

Henry pulled him up by the collar, "Where is she!"

"She's upstairs" He finally said. Henry's mind went blank. He lets go of Joshua's collar and ran upstairs, leaving him outside.

_If she dies, i will kill him._

Henry ran upstairs, and he heard noises from her room. _Thank goodness_, he thought. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Eve?"

He heard shuffling, and then she yelled, "Go away!"

He needed to see that she was allright. He banged on the door, "Eve! Open the door!"

"Fuck no! Leave me alone! Uhh—i'm not dressed!"

Henry kicked the door down, and what greeted him surprised him to the core. There was a a girl with dark eyes, fangs, and clawed hands in the middle of the room. She immediately turn into her human form and froze in place.

He was conflicted. Most of him was hurt, but there was also a bit of happiness. He was hurt, because there will be no more of that spark of happiness in her eyes, only dark delight. He can no longer feel her soft warm skin, only her icy cold touch. He will never again see her lips red and swollen because she didnt drink enough water that day, and from now on the only red he will see on them will be blood. He was badly hurt. Because he knows that it will be a long time until she returns to her normal self, and even he isnt sure that she will ever be the same again.

But the only thing he said was, "i believe someone said something about hugging upon someone's return."

* * *

Hey Jess :3 please review! Haha nek ndak sukaa bilangg looo, jok bujukk :(


	8. Chapter 8: Vampirehood

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, JUST MY OC. PLEASE DONT SUE, I'M ALREADY POOR.**

The Lyrics are also not mine, they're "Demons" from Imagine Dragons.

Heyy Jess :3 i'll make a special fanfic for you after this one's finished:p

* * *

CHAPTER 8: VAMPIREHOOD

Henry Sturgess made a few assumptions about Eve. Some of them were right, and some of them are completely wrong. First, he thought that she would miss the sunlight, and it turns out that he was wrong. She loathed the sunlight all these years, and now that she is completely allergic to sunlight, she had a valid excuse to avoid them. She even tried his numerous dark lenses. Second, like all those other women before her, she was highly frustrated that she couldnt see herself in the mirror. She was even more frustrated that she didnt bring her photograph taking rectangular device that she owned.

She checked every reflective material that the house provided. She was utterly devastated when she couldnt see herself in any of them.

She groaned repeatedly, and he would usually kiss her on her forehead. Most of the time it would have worked, but some other time she would continue pouting. Third, when it was time to feed, Henry thought she would be scared, but she didnt even hesitate when it was time to bit into someone's neck. Henry was surprised that she had always wanted to bite onto someone's neck, but never had the fangs to do it.

Henry shook his head as she sucked the blood of a murderer dry faster than he can. Her appetite apparently didnt change, and he was glad for it. The fourth, she was conflicted about listening to people's thoughts. Again, she confessed that she'd always wanted to be able to 'read people's minds', but this ability also burned her to the core, as people this century were still very 'racist' as she had said it. She would sometimes be enraged when someone thought about the negroes in a condescending manner.

Eve returned to the little log cabin to retrieve some of her things as they set onto their new permanent home in St. Louis. She brought with her the little photograph taking rectangle with her she called a 'phone', and her set of books.

"OH MY GODDDD ABRAHAM LINCOLN LEFT THIS ON YOUR FIREPLACE" She yelled as soon as she got back from her little trip. Henry had deep missgivings letting her go alone, but she convinced him that everything will be allright, she is a vampire after all.

Henry took the paper from her, recognising it as a torn page off his journal, and he smiled. He looked at her and she was already busy with her little rectangular device. She took several pictures before asking him to join her. He smiled, and Abraham Lincoln's little memo was momentarily forgotten.

Days have gone by before Henry started writing to Abraham again. He apologises for not writing to him after so long, and mentioned a name that deserves hell a lot sooner. In the corner of his eye stood Eve's reading materials from the future. He started reading one called 'American Gods', as the title tickled his curiosity, and he found himself liking the book very much.

He went upstairs with the book, wanting to ask a few questions about the book, when he heard her sing again. He smiled as he stood in the middle of the staircase.

**When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see, are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail, Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale**

**I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close, It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide**

**Curtain's call, Is the last of all, when the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl**

**So they dug your grave, and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you've made**

**Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth**

**No matter what we breed we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close, it's dark 's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide**

**They say it's what you make, i say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul, i need to let you go**

**Your eyes they shine so bright, i wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how**

**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide**

**Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide**

Henry opened the door to her room, bringing the novel with him. She was sleeping on the bed, all rolled up in the blankets. He couldnt help but to smile wider, "If someone were to attack, you would be overtaken by now."

She laughed, "No one overtakes the mighty burrito!" And the she added, "Burrito is a food, and it's rolled up, just like me."

"Oh." He chuckled, and sat down on the bed, as she struggled to change position and lay her head on his lap.

"So you've been reading my novels, eh? Did you come here to ask something?" She said, looking at the ceiling.

"What is a coke machine?" He asked, pointing at the word in page 5.

She squinted her eyes, "Wait, coke isnt invented yet? It's short for Coca Cola. It's a soda drink. Fizzy pops? I dont know how to explain it. It's a machine that dispenses a drink when money is inserted. It's almost as big as that dresser over there."

"Allright then." He flipped the page, "What does 'copping a feel of his girlfriend', and why is he bouncing in the bar?"

She laughed out loud, "'copping a feel, is like, i dont know, either someone touched her butt, or her boo—sorry breasts. And 'bounced' there means that he was the bodyguard of the bar, keeping everything under control, kicking out people who are too drunk and stuff."

He opened a marked page, "here, on page 23, why is the old spice capitalised? Is it some kind of important thing?"

She laughed again, "it's a brand, Henry. Old Spice is a deodorant brand. Deodorant makes us smell good."

"Does it smell like old spice?"

She laughed, unrolled herself from the blanket, and hugged him from behind. "It's just the name, silly." And she kissed the top of his head.

He held her hand tightly and stood up, making her yell and locked her legs onto his torso. He went to the kitchen and sat her down on the kitchen table.

"Make me some tea, will you love?"

She pouted, but walked to the sink and filled the pot with water.

...

It was about 2 weeks after her trip back to Evansville, Indiana to grab some of her stuff in Henry's underground home. When she saw Abraham Lincoln's name on the upper fireplace, something suddenly popped into her head. _She will fuck up history._ It has been a lovey dovey 2 weeks, and she hasnt got the right moment to say anything yet, but felt that today was the day.

"Hey" She greeted.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I've been here for quite some time now."

Henry took a sip of his tea, "Yes, almost two years, even"

She smiled, and slumped onto her chair.

"Allright love, what seems to be the matter?"

She smiled, "i was just thinking, that's all."

He drank the rest of his tea, and poured more from the pot. "About?"

She sighed, "I've been here for quite some time now."

"You've said that already, love" He stood up and asked for her to stood up also. He sat on her chair, and grabbed her, so she sat on his lap sideways.

"You can always tell me." He said, hugging her.

She snuggled on his chest, and sighed again, "Adam brought me here a roughly 2 years ago, yes?"

He nodded.

"So i'm not in the future anymore. I'm here, in the past. There is a time gap of 2 years where i am gone."

Henry didnt say anything for a minute, and then he nodded. "I see the problem, love. Your loved ones must be looking for you."

She covered her face with her hands, "I forgot about that."

Henry hugged her even tighter, "You need not worry, love. If Adam can bring you here, so does the Union's elder vampires."

She lets out a deep sigh and Henry kissed the top of her head, "There's also another thing." She whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

She leaned backwards so that she can see the ceiling. "I'm afraid if i stay here any longer, i'll disrupt the past, and change something in the future."

"i dont understand"

"I'm from the future, Henry. And people from the future arent supposed to be here. If i wasnt here, there are things that you might have done that will impact the future. For example, maybe you would've killed a few more vampires if i wasnt here, and maybe those vampires that you didnt kill because i was here would like, create more chaos or something in the future." She sighed, "Do you understand what i'm saying?"

He thought about it for another full minute before nodding.

"Why don't you stay here until your year comes? And i'll make sure you dont disrupt the past." He asked, grabbing his cup of tea. After looking at her expression, he added, "And we'll kill as many vampires as we can. Together."

"That's sweet, but vampires are the least of my worries. There will be other things that will happen until then, and i'm afraid if i do the wrong thing, it'll change the future. I'm scared Henry. I dont know how much of the future am i changing now. I'm breaking the laws of timey-wimey or whatever thet call it on Doctor Who. You're not supposed to meet me, you're not supposed to save me from Jeff Davis, i wasnt supposed to be changed into a vampire, and you're not supposed to...like me"

"Love you. I'm not supposed to love you."

She groaned, and then she sat up. "There's another thing."

"Just say it, love."

"If i'm suddenly returned to the future or something, can you promise me not to be heartbroken and do something stupid?"

He looked confused, so she added, "Like whatever happened to me, it doesnt matter. I'll make it. But you..." She groaned.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, making his way over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm always bad at explaining things. I'm gonna tell you a story, and if you dont understand what i'm saying, just cut me off, okay?"

Henry hugged her and nodded. She took a deep breath, "Adam told me that he's lived 5000 years and blah blah that people are a slave to something, he talked about Africans selling other Africans and Christians being eaten by lions and shit and he told me that you're a slave to love."

Henry's hug suddenly became tighter, but she continued, "He also told me that he wants to stifle you or whatever. So i think up until now, everything is going according to his plans."

"I dont understand."

She rubbed her eyes, "Umm, how can i make this easier to understand..." She puts her hands over her face, and then continued, "Okay. So you are easy to fall in love, yes?"

Henry raised his eyebrows, "proceed."

She sighed, "And you are also easily heartbroken, yes?"

He looked like he remembered something from the past, and then replied, rather coldly if she may add, "One could fill a cemetery with the women i have wept over"

"Okay, so what i think Adam's doing is try to make you fall in love with me, and then got your heart broken worse than ever, and you know, like men do stupid things when they are upset." She blew her fringe away, and added, "I'm Edeva's descendant, you're bound to be even more broken if i was, umm.. dead or something, right?"

He puts his head on top of hers, unable to say anything. Eve hugged him momentarily, and then stood up.

"I'll leave you alone." She said.

Eve didnt leave her room in two days. And as she went out to take a shower, she stopped by and saw Henry still in the same clothes she saw her 2 days ago.

He looked up as she saw her coming, "Hey, love. Are you hungry?"

She smiled, "No. I wanted to take a shower, but went down here to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

...

Henry Sturges wasnt at all fine. He stayed in the study for 2 days without sleep and food. He was still thinking of a way to keep her safe. He has thought about returning her to the future, but if Adam still has her demonic powers, he could just easily go to the future and kill her there. If he lets her stay here, she might be right. The future could be changed.

She once said that people of the future thinks of vampires only as mythical creatures. What if her being here did change a lot of things? What if what Adam told her was his real plan? What if her being here really does make him weak?

He watched her make some tea after her bath. No matter what soap she uses, she always manages to walk out of the bathroom smelling like fruit.

"Eve?"

"Hmm?" She replied without looking, as she was pouring hot water to the tea pot. She only looked at him as she brought the tray to his study.

"I will be away for a couple of days."

She scoffed, "Am i going with?"

"That's not part of the plan love. I'll ask Will Johnson to accompany you here."

Her eyes widen, "Umm...About Will..."

He raised his eyebrows. She tilted her head right and left before answering, "Since Joshua didnt tell you anything, i guess i will have to." She motioned him to sit on her lap, and he laughed. She is EXACTLY like his beloved Edeva.

He shook his head, but sat on the sofa and motioned her to sit by him. She gladly did so, and started telling her story.

He felt a terrible mix of emotions as she told him the story. She told him to not spare any detail, as he wanted to know what happened bit by bit. He was extremely shocked that it was Will's blood that turned her into a vampire.

"Okay, so here's what happened next. Joshua confronted Adam while his two friends make their ways inside killing as many as possible. I was to stand by Wiill Johnson incase he neede help when the spell wares off. It was about two minutes before a few vampires came looking for me. They made horrible faces, with totally dark eyes and huge fangs and shit. They came for me, and i was in no way to go offensive, because i'm afraid to leave Will alone."

She took a long breath and continued, "Fighting them was quite easy because i dont know why Adam wont let them kill me. So i took them out one by one. And when there was only one left, Will Johnson broke free and killed the last one. He didnt want to look me in the eyes! Maybe he felt responsible or something.

"i told him that Joshua was upstairs fighting Adam, and we came to his rescue. As soon as we showed up, Adam saw that he was defeated, so he dissapeared into thin air. Will and Joshua told me that it was magic, not vampire invisibility."

It was his turn to sigh, "So what is the matter with Will Johnson?"

She pouted, "I was getting there. So on our way back here he told me that he had done something horrible, letting me drink his blood. He said he was a member of the Union, and The Union's job is to protect human beings, and to fight the southern vampires. He said he was very ashamed of himself, and the he wants to work alone now. He told me that if people in The Union know what he did, he will be treated differently, so he left us." She rolled over, covering her face with her hands. "If i wasnt here, Will Johnson would still be with you guys, kicking arse. I'm nothing but a bother here."

Henry patted her head, "Now it's time for you to listen."

She looked up at him and nodded, adjusting her position on the sofa.

"There is a way of getting you back to the future without using Adam. There is a book, The Demonomicon. Tis a book with incredible strength, only a vampire can summon its master to gain demonic powers. The current owner of the book is Flavia's uncle, and Flavia is my...former lover. Owning the book comes with a price, a—"

"I can almost see it in my head, 'The Demonomicon' only $99.99"

He chuckled, only half understanding what she said, and continued, "As i was saying, love. Owning the book comes with a price, and prying it out of Flavia's uncle's hands also comes with a price."

She bursts out laughing, "Oh God. I know what the price is! You're gonna have to marry his nephew! Ahahahahahahahaaa! This is classic old people in the middle ages." She rolled off the sofa and sat on the ground. "'Ere you go, The demonomicon. But first, you're gon' have to marry me Nephew 'ere, Flavia. Treat 'er gently now, guvnor."

Henry found this situation of no laughing matter. "Eve! Compose yourself. This is of no laughing matter."

Her laughter died down, "Soo... i was right about you marrying his nephew?"

"we have to get back together." He murmured.

She made a face, "He has read too many romance novels i think. But for the good of humanity, i think it's worthed. Dont you think?"

He nodded and asked to be left alone. He has lots of thinking and preparing to do.

In a few days he left home, in a few weeks he returned.

The Demonomicon was in his arms.

* * *

i think i'll end this fanfic soon, and by soon i mean in 1/2 chapters.

running out of ideas, and i realise it's already quite boring -.-


End file.
